De l'ombre à la lumière
by lykoslupus
Summary: Après avoir connu l'enfer de la secte: être un esclave, vivre dans une cave, avoir peur chaque minute de sa vie. Comment faire pour se relever, c'est ce que Naruto, Menma et Gaara vont tenter de découvrir. Naru/Sasu principalement, mais d'autres, schoolfic, rating T pour le moment
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, vous allez bien?

Voilà après pas mal d'hésitation je me décide à publier cette nouvelle fic, elle est plus sombre que l'autre mais pour l'instant je l'aime bien :)

Que ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic ne s'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abandonner. En ce moment je travail sur le chapitre 13 et donc j'espère pouvoir le publier cette semaine, en fin de semaine prochaine au pire.

Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ;)

_**PROLOGUE **_

L'été entourait la ville de Konoha, le soleil illuminait cette journée magnifique de Juillet. La température avoisinait les 30 degrés, les gens profitaient de ce temps radieux pour sortir en famille . Dans son appartement un jeune garçon blond de 25 ans attendait avec impatience son amour, ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel du jour regardaient désespérément l'horloge murale qui n'indiquait que 15H20. Le jeune homme souffla, il devait encore attendre 10 minutes avant que son petit ami n'arrive du travail. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, ils n'avaient rien de particulier à fêter, son tendre petit copain lui avait juste dit qu'il aimerait profiter du beau temps avec lui. Naruto, car c'était là le nom du blond, n'avait pus que répondre oui à la demande de son amoureux. C'est ainsi quand ce jeudi après-midi les deux amoureux avaient décidé de se faire un pique-nique dans le parc de Konoha, même si vue l'heure tardive il s'agirait sans doute plus d'un _Tea Time _maisNaruto s'en fichait. Il était totalement impatient et ne cessait de faire des allers-retours dans l'appartement à fin de s'assurer que tout était prêt, il décida finalement de prendre un thé histoire de se détendre.

Naruto s'installa sur le canapé du salon et regarda le panier en osier posé sur la table de salon, un sourire se peint sur son visage. Depuis quand exactement était il devenu aussi attentionné avec les personnes, autres que ses frères ? A vue de nez depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était un garçon brun aux yeux noir comme le charbon, le teint pâle et avec un caractère assez discret et mystérieux quand on ne le connaissait pas. Sasuke avait été le garçon le plus convoité au lycée, toutes les filles voulaient sortir avec lui mais finalement c'est Naruto qui en avait eu le privilège. Il fallait avouer que c'était le brun qui avait couru après lui, Naruto était quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide à cette époque. Et quand on savait ce qui lui était arrivé à lui et à ses frères c'était fortement compréhensible. Replonger dans ses années lycée le poussait irrémédiablement vers son enfance, et ce n'était pas digne d'un film de famille heureux.

OOOOO

_19 ans plus tôt, près de la ville de Kiri_

Un petit garçon blond de 6 ans jouait dans la neige, l'hiver s'était installé 2 semaines avant et depuis 3 jours la neige avait commencé à tomber. Le garçon s'amusait à faire des boules de neiges et à essayer de créer un bonhomme de neige qu'il pourrait montrer à ses parents et à son frère, il avait travaillé dessus plus de 2h et il était fier de son œuvre. Mais il commençait à légèrement grelotter de froid, et la neige mouillait sa veste et son pantalon. Il avait décidé de rentrer lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler depuis la maison " Naru chéri, dépêche toi de rentrer. Il commence à faire froid et ton frère t'attend pour le bain", Naruto sourit et se met à courir vers sa maison. Sa mère l'attrape au vol et lui fait un gros câlin, son père arrive derrière et lui fait un bisous.

" J'ai fait un bonhomme de neige ! Il est trop kawaii, il faut venir le voir

- Demain chéri, ce soir il est tard et il fait pratiquement nuit. Lui dit son père

- Mais je pourrais vous le montrer demain?

- Oui mon cœur, allé hop au bain avant de manger.

La mère monta les escaliers avec son enfant toujours dans ses bras, une fois en haut elle reposa le blond à terre qui s'empressa de courir en direction de sa chambre. Quand il fut entré il vit son frère assis sur le tapis entrain de jouer avec de petites figurines, il avait attrapé froid et n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Le frère était la réplique de Naruto, ce qui était normal puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux, sauf qu'au lieu de cheveux blond et des yeux bleus il avait les cheveux et des yeux noirs. Les deux frères étaient très complice, c'est pourquoi Menma ne protesta pas quand son frère se jeta dans ses bras pour faire un gros câlin mouillé. Ils partirent ensuite au bain qu'ils prenaient tout le temps ensembles, ils n'aimaient pas être séparé même si Naruto le montrait plus que son jumeaux.

Après 1h de trempette ils sortirent et s'habillèrent de leur pyjama, Naruto avait choisit un pantalon rouge avec un haut orange alors que son frère avait préféré un bas noir et un haut bleu nuit. Ils descendirent ensuite dans le salon pour manger, leur père Minato avait fait des nouilles sautées accompagnés de légumes et de poisson. Naruto n'était pas très friand de poisson, c'est pourquoi il les donna tous à son frère, ce dernier n'aimant pas les poivrons les passa au blond. Les parents étaient attendrit par cette vision idyllique, ils avaient le sentiment de vivre dans une famille parfaite où les disputes n'avaient pas cours.

Mais, comme tout, le bonheur est éphémère. Après le repas, et puisque c'était les vacances, la petite famille se mit devant la télé. Après 45 minutes de film Menma du aller aux toilettes, le petit Naruto profita de ce moment pour aller chercher des glaces dans le congélateur (si son jumeaux ne voyait pas cette parti du film, lui non plus). Alors que le blond sortait des connes des bruits assourdissant se firent entendre, puis il y eu des éclats de voix et des bruits de vitre brisées. Et soudain des dizaines de _bang _retentirent puis le calme revînt dans la maison, Naruto n'avait pas bougé de sa position mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et les cris de son frère il se précipita dans le salon.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était horrible. Les fenêtres donnant sur le devant de la maison avaient été éclaté et du verre parsemait le sol, la table de salon avait volée en éclats elle aussi. Le canapé où se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt la famille avait été renversé, les sodas des parents coulaient sur le sol. Naruto pu voir sa mère et son père au sol dans une marre de liquide rouge, il courra vers eux et vit que son père avait une dizaine de trous sur sa poitrine et que sa mère avait un simple et unique trou au milieu de la tête. Il pleura et secoua ses parents, quelques secondes plus tard son frère le rejoignit et tenta de l'aider à réveiller leurs parents. Les minutes passèrent puis les enfants se retournèrent pour voir 3 hommes armés et habillés de noir.

" Et merde, les rejetons de Minato et Kushina

- On avait pas pensé à eux. On fait quoi maintenant?

- Moi suis d'avis de les tuer tout de suite, on sait pas quels problèmes ils pourraient nous faire dans l'avenir

- Mais enfin, ce ne sont que des gosses. Reprit le deuxième homme

- Je propose qu'on les amène au boss, lui il saura quoi faire d'eux. Ils leur trouvera bien une utilité. Allé les mecs on y va, prenez ce qu'on doit prendre et filons d'ici avant que les flics ne se pointent.

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent et allèrent vers les deux enfants, les deux garçons se prirent la main et tentèrent de se lever pour s'enfuir. Mais les deux adultes étaient plus rapide et il se jetèrent sur les enfants qui hurlaient et criaient à leurs parents de leur venir en aide. Puis le groupe sorti de la maison et les deux enfants furent jeté au fond d'un fourgon avec ordre de se taire si ils voulaient vivre. Le fourgon démarra et quitta les lieux, 6 minutes plus tard la police arriva sur place et découvrit les cadavres des époux Namikaze. Des recherches furent mené pour retrouver les enfants, les bois et les villages à l'entour furent fouillés au peigne fin mais malheureusement les malfaiteurs étaient déjà parti.

_Deux semaines plus tard _

Naruto n'en pouvait pu, sa faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Toutes les nuits il faisait le même cauchemar, la vie était belle avec ses parents et son frère puis il voyait des trous apparaître sur le corps de ses parents. Il pouvait les entendre hurler tandis que du liquide rouge commençait à les entourer et à les noyer. Menma lui ne parlais presque pus, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tout ce qu'il faisait à présent c'était tenir son jumeaux dans ses bras. Les 3 hommes avaient bien essayé de les séparer mais sans aucun résultat, Menma mordait toute personne essayant de s'approcher du blond. Le petit brun avait entendu une conversation deux jours plus tôt, il avait comprit que les 3 hommes avaient pour ordre de ne pas tuer ni frapper les enfants avant qu'une décision ne soit prise à leur sujet. Menma s'était donc servit de ça pour protéger son frère, des deux c'était toujours Naruto le plus émotif et Menma lui était le plus dur et le plus réfléchit. Leurs parents disaient que Menma réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, alors que Naruto était complètement impulsif.

Présentement les deux enfants étaient enfermés dans une petite pièce sombre ne disposant d'aucune source de lumière, Menma était debout à tâter les murs à fin de trouver une éventuelle faille pour sortir. Naruto dormait par terre, il avait lui aussi commencé à moins pleurer mais c'était sans doute plus du au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bu dernièrement. De petits bruits se firent entendre dans le dos du brun, son frère était entrain de se réveiller, et se furent les pleurs du blond qui le confirmèrent.

"Menma, t'es où ? Pleurait Naruto affolé de ne pas sentir la présence de son frère

- Je suis là Naru, dit il en reprenant son frère dans ses bras. Je regardais si il n'y avait pas de sortit

- Mais tu as déjà fait ça hier, sa sert à rien

- Je voulais revoir

- Tu m'as abandonné, je me suis réveillé parce que j'avais froid et que je ne te sentais pus

- Mais non je t'ai pas abandonné, ne t'inquiète pas je te lâcherais pas. Il va falloir que tu développe tes sens

- Développer mes sens ?

- Oui, si on doit rester dans un endroit sombre et que je ne peux pas être coller tout le temps à toi, tu dois apprendre à me repérer avec ton nez et tes oreilles. Tu te rappel quand papa nous racontait des histoires sur des supers héros avec pleins de pouvoirs ?

- Oui

- Et bas nous on va devenir pareil, on va développer des supers pouvoirs pour qu'à tout moment on sache où est l'autre. C'est ce qu'ils voudraient

- Ils me manquent, Menm

- Oui moi aussi Naru, mais il faut qu'on soit fort. On est des ninjas chasseur de dragon, et on ne craint rien.

Les deux enfants se resserrèrent un peu, ils ne dirent plus rien pendant 5 minutes. Le calme et le silence était agressif, il faisait peur. Ils entendirent des bruits de gens descendant des escaliers, ils surent que les 3 hommes revenaient. Depuis leur enlèvement ils n'avaient vue qu'eux. Les 3 hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se postèrent à 4 mètres des enfants et c'est bec de lièvre qui prit la parole. Le surnom avait été trouvé par Naru une semaine plus tôt, à défauts de connaître leur nom.

"Bon les mioches écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire, et fermez là surtout. Notre chef a décidé de vous laisser en vie, je ne sais pour qu'elle raison il a jugé que vous pouviez lui être utile. Donc sous ses ordres nous allons nous mettre en route pour aller chez lui. On va vous emmener là-bas et vous y serez très sage, surtout toi le brun. C'est lui qui nous a interdit de vous faire du mal, même après qu'on lui ai raconté que tu nous avait sauvagement mordu. Le patron voulait qu'on lui laisse la joie de t'éduquer, crois moi une fois chez lui tu feras moins le fier et tu lui obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Donc tout ça pour dire que l'on part dans quelques minutes, alors bougez vous de là et montez à l'étage et attendez qu'on vous dise d'aller dans le fourgon. N'essayez pas de fuir, de toute façon je vais rester à côté de vous, et il fait nuit noir dehors donc c'est assez dangereux pour des gosses avec les animaux sauvages qui sont dans le coin."

A la fin de sa tirade les deux enfants se levèrent, ils se prirent la main et montèrent dans la petite cuisine de l'étage. Ils attendirent là sous le regard de bec de lièvre, Menma aurait voulut s'enfuir mais c'est vraie qu'il faisait nuit dehors. En plus Naruto avait peur du noir et était beaucoup trop apeuré pour faire autre chose que de se faire traîner par son frère pour avancer. Un quart d'heures après ils étaient tous dans le fourgon, le véhicule se mit en route vers leur prochaine destination.

_4 beures plus tard, sur un air de repos _

Le fourgon noir était garé depuis une dizaine de minutes, les enfants n'avaient pas droit de sortir et on les avait ballonné pour plus de sécurité. Les 3 hommes étaient sortir se dégourdir les jambes, et manger car il était déjà 7H30 du matin. Le bec de lièvre, qui été le chef de ce petit groupe, en profita pour téléphoner à leur patron. Il demanda donc au petit restaurant si il y avait un téléphone, le gérant lui répondit que l'appareil se trouvait dans l'arrière salle. L'homme de main alla dans la petite pièce et composa le numéro de son patron, au bout de 3 tonalités on décrocha.

" Moshi moshi

- Bonjour Orochimaru-sama, juste pour vous dire que nous serons bientôt chez vous

- Vous en mettez du temps, je vous attendais il y a 2h

- Un des garçons a été un peu malade, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Conformément à vos ordres nous l'avons soigné, nous avons donc du nous arrêter dans un petit village

- Bien, et maintenant où êtes vous?

- Nous venons de passer Iwa, nous devrions arriver d'ici 1h-1h15

- Arrivez aussi vite que possible, il faut que le moins de personne ne les voient

- Très bien, nous partons de suite.

Il raccrocha puis remercia le gérant en lui donnant de l'argent, il tapa dans le dos de son collègue qui s'empressa de finir son café. Le troisième était déjà dans le fourgon pour surveiller les enfants, jouer la baby-sitter ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais puisque les ordres du patron étaient de les garder il les gardait. Une fois les deux autres hommes revenus ils purent reprendre leur route.

A l'arrière du véhicule Naruto dormait dans les bras de son frère, ce dernier 'n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil ces derniers jours . Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les transports, et suite aux dernières épreuves il ne préférait pas s'endormir de peur de rejoindre ses parents et d'abandonner son frère. Car oui il l'avait comprit du haut de ses 6 ans, en partie parce que les 3 hommes en avaient discutés alors qu'ils croyaient que Menma dormait, que ses parents étaient mort et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Menma n'était pas sûr que son frère est comprit, mais si ce n'était pas encore le cas sa ne serait tarder. Le brun avait décidé d'être fort pour Naruto et de le protéger le plus possible. Naruto s'agita dans ses bras, Menma lui donna un baisé sur le front comme le faisait leur mère, le blond se calma de nouveau.

Finalement le fourgon arrive à destination, Naruto fut réveillé par le bruit des roues sur le gravier. Le bruit était le même que celui de la voiture de ses parents lorsqu'ils rentraient dans la cour, puis il se souvient qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une grande maison de style japonais, les hommes de mains firent sortir les enfants. Naruto et Menma furent éblouis par le soleil, en deux semaines ils ne l'avait plus vue puisque la journée ils restaient dans des endroits sombres et sans fenêtres. Les enfants furent traîné à l'intérieur de la demeure. La maison s'ouvrait sur un vestibule avec un petit meuble pour mettre les chaussures, ensuite après une petite cloison coulissante on entrait dans le salon. Le salon était une pièce vaste disposant d'un accès à l'extérieur par des portes coulissantes en fer, au centre du salon et devant la télé il y avait une table rectangulaire entouré de coussins. Sur la gauche du salon, et derrière des battants de bambou, il y avait la cuisine et la salle à manger. A droite du salon se trouve la pièce servant de bibliothèque, c'est la seul pièce qui dispose de portes épaisses. Au deuxième étage se trouve la chambre du propriétaire, le dressing et la salle de bain. Au dernière étage se trouve le bureau, celui-ci à une vue sur tout le complexe autour de la maison.

Dans le salon se tenait un homme au teint pâle et à la chevelure noir, il était assit sur un coussin et prenait le thé tout en lisant le journal. Les 3 hommes qui avaient amené Naruto et Menma s'inclinèrent devant leur patron.

« Ohayo gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama

- Vous voilà enfin, à cause de vous je suis en retard dans mon programme

- Veuillez nous excuser Guide, mais nous pensions à nous faire le moins remarqué possible en ne forçant pas trop l'allure

- Bien vous auriez pus faire un effort tout de même, ainsi donc voici les enfants de la pute et de son Jules

- N'appelez pas ma mère comme ça, c'est un gros mot ! Hurla Menma

- Veut tu te taire espèce d'insolent, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse!

- Laisse, je vais moi-même lui dire qui je suis.

Orochimaru se leva et s'approcha des enfants, le blond avait manifestement peur puisqu'il resserra sa main sur celle de son jumeau.

« Je suis Orochimaru, le Guide. Ici tu es chez moi et dans ma communauté, j'en suis le chef religieux. Tout le monde m'écoute et fait ce que j'ordonne. Je suis sûr cette terre à fin de guider les âmes perdus, je les emmène vers la rédemption et le paradis spirituel et galactique. Et bientôt toi aussi tu te soumettra à ma volonté

- Jamais, tu n'est rien d'autre qu'un grand méchant pas beau.

Orochimaru sourit et met une claque à Menma, le geste est tellement violant que le petit brun se retrouve au sol avec son frère qui ne l'avait pas lâché, du sang coule de la joue du brun.

- Je vois que c'est une forte tête, comme son père. Bien, je ne vais pas les intégrer à la communauté, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les enfants de traître. Les enfants vont être mit dans la cave en dessous de ma maison, enfermé dans le noir et avec des chaînes ils me seront plus utile

- Plus utile?

- Oui, ils se chargeront de l'entretient de ma maison et en plus je projette de créer une petite usine en bas. Pas grand-chose, sans doute des choses artisanales ou des armes, et je pense que ces deux là pourraient être utile.

De petits coups discrets se firent entendre la porte d'entrée, Orochimaru cria d'entrer. Une femme rousse habillé d'un kimono blanc entra dans la pièce, elle s'inclina et parla lorsque son Guide le lui permit.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais tous vos fidèles sont dans votre temple. Ils attendent avec impatience votre venu et vos prières

- Très bien ma douce, je n'oserais pas faire attendre mon troupeau. Que l'on conduise ces enfants là où je l'ai dit.

Orochimaru et la femme sortirent de la maison, les 3 hommes empoignèrent les enfants encore au sol. Ils passèrent dans la bibliothèque et l'un des homme appuya sur un bouton caché sous le bureau , une porte s'ouvrit à la dérobé dans un rayonnage de livre. Un escalier permettait de descendre dans une cave humide, elle n'était que peu éclairée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que deux cages pourvues d'un lit chacun. Les enfants, encore sonné par leur chute contre le sol, furent séparé chacun dans une cage. Les 3 hommes partirent ensuite, ils avaient hâte d'assister au prêche de leur Sauveur.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, car c'était le premier à le faire, il s'affola de ne plus sentir son frère. Alors il se mit à crier le nom de Menma, celui-ci grogna tout en se réveillant à son tour et rassura son frère en lui disant qu'il était à côté de lui. Le brun promit au blond d'être fort et de le protéger, c'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait vraiment en face.

Malheureusement Orochimaru allait prendre un malin plaisir dans les semaines suivantes à éduquer ce jeune impétueux, et bientôt sa résistance tomberait en miette. Lorsque le Guide revînt de son sermon il descendit directement dans la cave secrète, il indiqua aux enfants les règles à suivre: interdiction de crier,interdiction de parler, interdiction de l'insulter, s'incliner devant lui, faire tout ce qu'il ordonne, … Menma refusa catégoriquement, Naruto suivit son frère, et Orochimaru décida de montrer les sanctions. Il sorti Menma de sa cage, le lança contre le mur de pierre puis le frappa à plusieurs reprises. Le sang s'écoulait du corps du pauvre petit brun, après 6 minutes de bastonnades, qui sembla interminable pour les deux frères, Orochimaru consentit à cesser et à mettre Menma dans la cage de son frère. Il se tourna ensuite vers le blond et lui dit :

« Tu devrais convaincre ton frère de se calmer, il devrait être plus comme toi. Tu n'as rien dit, et mes hommes mon assuré que c'était la même chose durant le voyage. Fait en sorte que ton frère se calme, sinon je recommencerais mais moins gentiment. »

Puis l'adulte remonta à l'étage en leur disant que on leur apporterait un repas le soir. Les deux frères seul Naruto prit Menma dans ses bras, et déchira une partie de son tee-shirt pour éponger le sang de son jumeau. Cette fois les rôles étaient inversés, c'était Naruto qui devait protéger son frère, et cela pour longtemps.


	2. Chapter 1

Konbawa minna, genki?

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'aimerais tous vous remercier de me suivre et de lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous ;)

Réponse aux reevies:

**AkuriAtski:** Merci pour ta review, et je suis heureux que tu es apprécié mon prologue :) J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi

**Kyraito:** Slt :) Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme superbe soit le bon, intéressante à la rigueur ^^ Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont kawaii tout plein, mais je suis désolé je ne ferais pas de twincest :( Et pour répondre à ta question Naruto ne s'en sort pas vraiment sans traumatisme, chez lui sa se traduit par une peur de l'autre. Mais je ne t'en dis pas trop car tu le verras plus tard :)

**Senekata: **Tout d'abord toute mes excuses pour mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, grammaires et conjugaisons. J'avouerais que j'ai beau me relire il y a pas mal de fautes qui passent à la trappe, tout simplement parce que je ne les voit pas. Ici j'ai essayé d'en enlever le plus possible, même si je suis conscient que cela gêne la lecture je ne peux malheureusement pas faire beaucoup plus. Comme tu l'as conseillé, d'ailleurs je t'en remercie, je suis passé par un site de correction pour une partie du texte. J'espère que ce texte te feras moins mal aux yeux et que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Chapitre 1: Bienvenue chez Orochimaru

Cela faisait 3 jours que Naruto et Menma étaient arrivé chez le Guide de la secte de l'Akatsuki, et jusque là ils n'avaient pas bougé de la cave. Orochimaru leur avait dit qu'à présent ils lui appartenaient et étaient à son service, mais que comme il avait certaines choses à régler ils s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Donc en 3 jours ils n'avaient rien fait à part se morfondre, manger les peu de rations qu'on leur donnait et s'entraîner à développer leurs sens. En effet depuis que Menma avait dit à son frère qu'il fallait s'entraîner pour savoir où était l'autre dans le noir le plus complet, les deux garçons s'y employaient inlassablement. Ils écoutaient les bruits de la cave, les bruits qu' ils pouvaient entendre du dessus, la respiration que faisait l'autre quand il dormait ou était réveillé, les bruits des pas de chacun, … Oui cette entraînement leur permettait de se repérer dans le noir le plus complet, ils écoutaient aussi lorsque c'étaient les bruits des hommes de mains d'Orochimaru qui venaient leur apporter à manger. Naruto disait que sa servait pas à grand-chose, mais son frère lui répondait que vue qu'ils risquaient de rester ici longtemps il fallait qu'ils s'adaptent. Au bout du deuxième jours on leur avait accordé le droit de sortit de leur cage et de se « balader » dans la cave, et cela les aida dans leur exercices de repérage. Menma s'éloignait et son frère devait deviner où il était, Naruto faisait des progrès rapidement. Ils explorèrent donc leur cadre de vie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire. La cave faisait 100 pas de gauche à droite et 130 de haut en bas si on considérait que le mur à côté de l'escalier était le mur du haut, il y avait une sorte de petit meuble au coin droit du mur où il y avait des livres. En tout cas c'est ce que les garçons pensèrent suite au touché des objets de la pièce, ils repérèrent des livres, des sceaux, un balai et des cartons avec des papiers à l'intérieur.

Le cinquième jour on les conduisit dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, la pièce était décorée de peintures montrant des personnes dans des positions troublantes pour des enfants. De grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue sur l'extérieur, les enfants remarquèrent que c'était la nuit. Le meuble de bureau était en marbre blanc, et avec quelques petits meubles de rangements c'était tout ce que comportait la pièce. Le Guide fit un sourire carnassier aux deux enfants qui ne pouvaient soutenir son regard.

« Bien les gosses, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous. Vous allez devenir officiellement mes esclaves, c'est un grand honneur pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir me servir, vous vivrez encore dans la cave, vous entretiendrez ma maison. Mes fidèles sont gentils mais je préfère qu'ils travaillent aux champs, qu'ils travaillent sur leur âme, qu'ils se préparent pour le Grand Conflit qui nous permettra de régner. Et donc je ne peux pas leur demander de me faire la cuisine, la vaisselle et tout ce qu'il y a faire dans la maison. Je ne veux pas avoir d'épouse, elles savent pas gérer avec les maîtresses de leur mari. Donc vous allez apprendre à gérer ma maison et à exécuter le moindre de mes désirs. Pour certains vous êtes encore jeunes, mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Donc pour commencer...

- Jamais on vous obéira jamais, vous êtes qu'un gros méchant. Vous nous avez laissé dans une cave, vous êtes un monstre ! Cria Menma

- Tsss toujours grande gueule à ce que je vois, bien la dernière fois j'ai été gentil mais cette fois je vais bien te corriger... Gaki.

Orochimaru se leva, il alla vers un meuble sur le mur gauche de la pièce. Il ouvrit un tiroir du deuxième niveau et en sortit un bâton surmonté de grande lanière noir, le Guide fit claquer son martinet à fin de faire peur au petit brun. Ce dernier recula quelques peu mais resta cramponné à Naruto, le blond avait très peur également. Orochimaru saisit Menma par le col et déchira son tee-shirt, il envoya valser le blond sur le sol. Il retournât le jeune brun et abatis son arme sur le dos de l'enfant, qui ne pu retenir ses cris et ses larmes. Naruto se releva et voulut se précipiter sur l'adulte mais un des hommes de main l'attrapa et le retint en le mettant le visage contre le sol froid de la pièce. Orochimaru frappa Menma encore 5 minutes, puis il se tourna vers le blond puis lui mit vingtaine de claques simultanément. A la fin de cette séance les deux jeunes garçons étaient en sang, Menma avait des vertiges et son dos était maculé de sang, quand à Naruto ses joues étaient rosée et du liquide rouge s'échappait de son nez. Le Guide retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, les deux garçons étaient remit sur leurs pieds même si il fallait tenir le brun.

"Donc pour continuer sur notre lancé, vous allez m'appeler Maître. Vue votre tempérament je pense qu'on ne vous mêlera pas aux autres, pour l'instant je vais vous expliquer comment les choses se passent dans cette communauté. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire alors que vous n'êtes que des gosses, et des esclaves de surcroît ? Et bien parce que je pense que vous éduquer est une de mes missions. La communauté de l'Akatsuki a été créée voici 2 ans, par moi, suite à une visite des dieux dans mon sommeil. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais un rôle à jouer dans le futur, que sous mes ordres les Hommes accéderaient au paradis immatériel. J'ai donc créé ce mouvement à fin de répondre à leurs attentes, en fait je les prépare à une guerre imminente. Pour que nous accédions au paradis terrestre, et ensuite passer à l'immatériel, il faut que nous éliminions les membres faibles. Ainsi donc une guerre permettra de faire un trie, c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Donc vous allez travailler à augmenter mon confort. Je vais continuer à vous apprendre le respect, je ne vais pas refaire mon discours religieux pour vous. Non je ne veux pas perdre mon temps, vous ressemblez trop à vos parents. Ces gens là ne croyaient pas en moi, ils ont dénigré mon travail et ma mission. Il fallait que je les punisse pour leur manque de foie, le fait que vous soyez spectateur de cela n'était pas vraiment prévu. J'avais entendu dire que vous existiez mais je vous pensais si insignifiant dans mon grand dessin que vous ne seriez pas là au moment de la mort de ses deux bâtards, mais si les dieux vous on mit là c'est que vous devez servir à quelque chose. Donc en tant qu'esclave vous me servirez. Il fallait aussi que je vous dise que durant cette conversation on a mit une petite lumière dans la cave, elle s'allumera quand j'en aurais décidé et que vous serez gentil, il y a aussi une nouvelle installation pour vous réveiller. Vous verrez c'est charmant. Bien maintenant dégagez d'ici, le brun doit être soigné. Donnez des compresse et un peu d'eau au blond pour qu'il s'occupe de son frère, demain ils doivent être en forme pour leur prochaine étape d'éducation. "

Les adultes ramenèrent les enfants dans leur cave, ils ne furent pas séparé et Menma fut placé sur le lit de son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard un des hommes redescendit avec une petite compresse, un seau d'eau, un peu anesthésiant et du pain avec un peur de riz.

- Tu sais comment soigner ?

- Tou-chan m'a fait ça une fois, je m'étais écorché en tombant de vélo. Répondit le blond avec des larmes aux yeux

- Bien, alors tu vas vaporiser du désinfectant sur les plaies de ton frère. Puis tu appuie la compresse sur l'endroit où tu viens de désinfecter. Il faudra que tu passe la compresse dans de l'eau, et attention avec l'eau. C'est elle qui te servira à boire et à te laver, parce que sérieusement tu pues

- On avait prit un bain à la maison, pis vous nous avez pas laissé nous lavez depuis qu'on est arrivé

- Oui et bas on n'est pas vos nounous, si on fait ça c'est juste parce que le Guide l'a ordonné. Bon moi il faut que j'y aille, je forme un groupe de combattant. Ha oui aussi avant d'oublier, un simple conseil : oublie tes parents, et dit le à ton frère aussi, ils sont morts et ils viendront pas vous aider. Ils est mieux pour vous d'accepter votre nouvelle vie, et de vous y adapter.

Puis l'adulte sorti laissant les deux enfants seul, il laissa tout de même la lumière. En effet comme le leur avait dit Orochimaru un néon avait été installé au dessus de leur deux lit, il diffusait une lumière blanche peu puissante mais assez pour éclairer un peu la cave. Naruto décida de mener une exploration à la lumière un peu plus tard, il fallait d'abord soigner Menma. Il fit donc ce que l'homme lui avait dit de faire, puis au moment de mettre la compresse dans l'eau il se souvint que l'adulte lui avait dit que ce sceau d'eau serait le seul. Donc le blond se leva et marcha dans la cave à la recherche de récipients pour l'eau, quelques jours plus tôt lors d'un exercice de repérage ils avaient découvert des petits tupperware. Naruto alla donc vers ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une sorte de « bibliothèque », il s'agissait tout bonnement de cinq planches qui avaient été fixées sur un mur de pierre. Sur la deuxième planche en partant du bas il y avait trois tupperwares bleu, rouge et orange, le blond les prit et repartie vers son frère. Il leva le seau et transvasa de l'eau dans chacun des récipients, il posa le bleu près de Menma en décidant que sa serait son eau. Ensuite il continua d'essayer de soigner les plaies du brun, et aussi celles de ses propres joues. Puis se rendit compte qu'il restait de l'eau dans le sceau, il décida de verser un peu d'eau dans un autre sceau pour qu'ils aient de l'eau pour se laver. Une fois finit il se cala contre le torse de son jumeaux et s'endormit complètement exténué.

OOOOO

Menma avait mal à la tête et au dos, ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il se souvenait être monté avec Naruto dans le bureau du propriétaire de la maison, l'homme leur avait dit qu'ils étaient ses esclaves et qu'ils devaient lui obéir. Le brun s'était énervé et plus rien, il ouvrit les yeux et chercha son frère. Il se rendit compte que ce dernier était contre son torse, Menma respira de soulagement et se demanda l'heure qu'il était et si il devait réveiller Naruto. C'est un bruit strident et une lumière rouge angoissante qui sortirent le brun de ses pensées, elle se rependait dans toute la cave.

Le blond hurla de peur et tomba du lit, son frère se leva également et prit le blond dans ses bras. Naruto se boucha les oreilles et son frère en fit de même, au bout de cinq minutes le bruit et la lumière s'arrêtèrent. La cave était de nouveau dans le noir, des bruits de gens descendant des escaliers indiquèrent aux enfants qu'on venait les voir. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, Orochimaru et bec de lièvre. Le chef avait un rire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Alors les enfants bien dormi ?

Aucun des enfants ne répondit.

- J'espère que vous appréciez mon cadeau, reprend t'il en désignant le néon. Si vous êtes sage et suivez ce que je vous dit vous en aurez d'autres, je pourrais vous faire installer des toilettes, un coin pour se doucher, …. Bref si vous êtes gentil avec moi je serais gentil avec vous, bon le blond c'est l'heure de ta séance d'éducation

- Ne le touchez pas, cria Menma. Il était si faible que lorsqu'il voulut s'avancer devant son frère il tomba qu sol

- Ne fait pas trop le fier toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Ton frère est beaucoup plus gentil que toi, il ne parle jamais et surtout ne balance pas de conneries à tout va. Allé viens, blondie.

Orochimaru saisit Naruto qui essaye de se dégager de la pogne de l'adulte, mais le maître resserrant sa main sur le poignet et le petit blond ne peux rien faire d'autre que de crier. Il tente une dernière fois de se débattre en appelant son frère à l'aide mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se relever, le fouet de la veille avait été trop puissant.

Menma resta en compagnie de l'homme pendant longtemps, l'enfant ne savait pas ce que lui voulait l'adulte. Il n'avait pas parlé, il se baladait dans la cave comme si il faisait du repérage. Puis l'homme partit et laissa Menma seul, le garçon vit la boîte bleu pleine d'eau que son frère avait laissé près de son lit. Il vit aussi les deux autres et le seau, il pensa que le fait qu'il y est de l'eau dans chacun devait servir à quelque chose. Et comme le tupperware bleu était devant son lit Menma pensa que cette eau était la sienne, c'est pourquoi il bu deux gorgée. Il vit aussi le pain et le riz que Naruto avait laissé, il en mangea un peu mais en laissa pour le retour de son jumeau. Le brun décida de s'occuper en visitant la cave à la lumière du néon, il imprima chaque parcelle dans son cerveau à fin de se repérer totalement dans le noir. Le coin le plus affreux était sans nul doute celui où ils faisaient leurs besoins, dans un sens le fait qu'ils ne mangent pas grand chose pouvait être utile pour cette partie. Menma en profita pour jeter un œil aux livres qui se trouvaient dans la « bibliothèque ». Il y avait des livres parlant de la manière d'être un bon guide, de la manière de soumettre les autres à sa volonté, il y avait aussi une couverture où on voyait un homme à moustache parler à une foule et derrière lui il y avait un aigle qui surmontait une croix bizarre. Le brun ne pouvait pas lire le titre, il était écrit en caractères non japonais et il n'avait pas appris à les lire.

Après une éternité Naruto fut de retour, son frère le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Le blond refusa de répondre en disant qu'il était fatigué, son jumeau le fit s'allonger dans son lit et lui donna de l'eau. Il en profita pour questionner Naruto sur la répartition de l'eau, celui-ci lui répondit que le récipient bleu était pour Menma, que l'orange était le sien, et que les sceaux permettaient d'avoir à la fois une réserve d'eau et de l'eau pour se laver. Menma félicita son frère d'avoir trouvé cette astuce, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il avait vue ça dans un manga. Ils discutèrent encore un peu mais très vite on vint chercher le brun pour l'emmener dans le bureau du maître, l'enfant se défendit en tapant l'homme qui devait le conduire. Malheureusement l'adulte étant le plus fort Menma ne pus résister bien longtemps, c'est donc sous les cris et les pleures des deux jumeaux que la porte de la cave se refermât. Naruto dormit pendant plusieurs heures Sa tête, son dos, ses bras, ses joues lui faisait mal. Leur maître n'avait pas été de main morte pour corrigé le blond et lui apprendre à le respecter, car telle était la méthode d'Orochimaru. Il battait les enfants pour qu'ils écoutent ce qu'il leur disait, il leur apprenait leur tâche d'esclave et expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il avait bien conscience de l'avoir déjà fait dans le bureau lorsqu'il les avait « accueilli » dans sa maisonnée, mais il soutenait que pour qu'ils comprennent il fallait le répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux aient plié.

Quand Naruto se réveilla son frère n'était toujours pas revenu, instinctivement il fit la même chose que Menma quelques heures plus tôt. Il était debout devant le meuble encastré dans le mur lorsque sa se produisit, il sentit une violente brûlure sur son bras gauche alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Il passa sa main dessus et il reçu une autre décharge de douleur, mais cette fois-ci à la jambe du même côté. Il se plia au sol en se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait, les larmes coulèrent et après quelques minutes de souffrances il ne ressenti plus rien. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant son frère, qui revint une demi-heure plus tard. Naruto n'était pas sûr du temps écoulé puisqu'il n'avait pas de montre, de toute façon il ne savait pas lire l'heure. Le brun fut déposé dans son lit et on laissa une assiette à côté de lui. Naruto se précipita sur son frère et vit qu'il était assez pâle, il remarqua ensuite le bleu naissant sur le bras gauche et sur la jambe gauche de Menma. Il comprit sa douleur de tout à 'heure. Un jour ses parents lui parlèrent des facultés que possédaient certains jumeaux, ils lui avaient dit que quelques uns pouvaient ressentir ce que l'autre ressentait ou pensait. Ainsi, avaient ils continués, quand un des jumeau se faisait mal l'autre le ressentait, ou alors quand l'un voulait quelque chose sans l'avoir demander à haute voit le deuxième le lui tendait. Naruto avait trouvé ça trop cool, et avait demandé pourquoi c'était pas comme ça avec Menma et ses parents lui avaient répondu que sa pouvait se manifester plus tard.

En cette instant le blond comprit que ce moment était venu, il pouvait ressentir ce que son frère ressentait. Mais son frère lui pouvait il faire pareil ? Il fallait qu'il lui demande quand il serait réveillé.

OOOO

Les jours s'écoulèrent, ainsi que les semaines, les enfants n'avaient pus la notion du temps. Leurs séance sportive chez leur Maître étaient tellement épuisante qu'elle était suivit d'un long sommeil, de plus à chaque fois que les enfants sortaient c'était pour aller dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. Lorsqu'ils sortaient il faisait nuit, il n'y avait aucune horloge pour indiquer l'heure, que se soit dans la maison où dans le bureau.

Orochimaru ne faisait pas que de les frapper. Il leur « apprenait » aussi comment faire son lit, comment sucrer le thé de leur maître, comment il aimait ses plats, comment laver des vêtements, comment réparer des vêtements, comment entretenir une maison, … Bien sûr le Guide ne faisait aucune démonstration, il disait juste comment il aimait que les choses soient fait et les enfants devaient retenir. Une fois Naruto avait eu l'audace de dire qu'il ne retiendrait jamais tout ça et il demanda si il pouvait avoir un crayon et une feuille pour noter, Orochimaru abattit son fouet sur le blond pour avoir parler. Mais on lui donna de quoi écrire, étonné qu'il sache le faire.

Orochimaru trouvait son travail de mieux en mieux fait, sa communauté grandissait et les soldats se formaient, de plus les deux enfants perdaient peu à eu toute résistance. De plus il remarqua que l'attitude des jumeaux changeait, en fait c'est bec de lièvre qui lui en avait parlé. Au début c'était le brun qui réconfortait son frère, maintenant il semblait que c'était l'inverse. Le brun semblait faible, le blond lui augmentait en assurance mais ne le montrait pas à son maître.

Au bout de deux mois de vie dans la cave le Guide décida de leur donner de vraie toilettes, et non plus des seaux. Pendant que les plombiers, appartenant à sa communauté, mettaient en place l'outillage l'adulte convoqua ses deux esclaves dans son bureau. Il ne fallait pas que ses fidèles sachent à quoi ressemblait ses domestiques. Orochimaru parla, « éduqua » les enfants durant les travaux. Pour une fois que les deux jumeaux avaient leur séance en même temps. Avant de les renvoyer leur maître leur fit par de sa dernière décision, les deux enfants étaient rebaptisés et devaient oublier leur ancien nom et vie. Les enfants protestèrent mais une nouvelle séance d'une heure les fit taire. Ainsi Naruto fut rebaptisé Kyubi, et Menma kurama.

OOOO

_POV Menma-Kurama_

365, c'est le nombre de jour qui sont passé depuis qu'on nous a changé de prénom. Comme ce chiffre fait une année complète, selon notre Maître, il a jugé qu'aujourd'hui serait celui de notre première anniversaire dans sa maison. J'avais envie de lui dire à cette andouille que on vivait dans la cave avant qu'il change nos noms, mais j'avais trop peur et puis à quoi bon. C'est vraie qu'au début je luttais, je ne voulais pas oublier qui j'étais et surtout je ne voulais pas obéir à ce méchant bonhomme qui fait penser à un serpent. Et du coup comme je me rebellais mais séances avec lui étaient très douloureuses, pas que celle de Kyu ne l'étaient pas aussi. Mais la différence c'est que Kyu s'est résigné plus vite que moi.

Au départ c'était moi qui le soutenais mais maintenant c'est le contraire, je suis devenu faible et j'ai pratiquement toujours peur dans cette cave. J'ai peur que si je fais ou dis quelque chose de mal le Maître me battra, et je sais que si il le fait suffisamment fort je rejoindrais tou-chan et oka-chan. C'est vrai que même si sa me faisait mal je serais heureux parce que je pourrais faire un câlin à mes parents, je regoûterais la vraie cuisine de ma mère (même les ramens instantanées de mon père serait le plus bon des plats). Il me suffirait d'insulter le maître, de le traiter de tous les gros mots que je connaisse et il le fera, il craquera c'est sûr. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je dois rester et m'accrocher pour Kyu. Je lui ai promit de ne pas le quitter, et je ne le ferais pas, alors je dois tenir. Surtout que c'est lui qui me soutient, c'est un vraie rayon de soleil. Tous les jours il fait des blagues, souvent sa tourne sur les compagnons du Maître ou alors sur ses consignes. Il adore se moquer de la minutie du maître, quand Kyu écrit ce que le Maître dicte comme consignes mon frère blond écrit tout ce qui sort de la bouche du grand brun. Puis quand il revient dans la cave il fait des commentaires sur ceux qu'il a écrit. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir, maintenant on arrive à compter le temps qui passe entre le moment où l'un de nous part pour la séance et revient. Aujourd'hui on a prévue de fêter notre anniversaire, c'est Kyu qui le voulait. Moi j'ai trouvé sa stupide, pourquoi fêter notre perte d'identité et notre enfermement. Mais il m'a dit que comme on pouvait pas deviner la date pour savoir quand serait vraiment notre anniversaire, celle-là pourrait convenir. Après un long moment d'acharnement j'ai finit par céder, et donc présentement je l'attend sur mon lit pour fêter nos 7 ans.

Sa y est le voilà, j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier et apparemment bec de lièvre est avec lui. La porte s'ouvre et l'adulte pousse mon frère dans la pièce et pose une assiette avec du riz et deux petits pains, il pose aussi une carafe d'eau puis il repart sans aucune parole. Kyu me fait un sourire et me prend dans ses bras, sa devient une manie chez lui. Je pense que c'est pour se rassurer que je suis toujours là.

« Salut Kurama, ça va ?

- Oui je vais bien, pourquoi ?

- Bas quand tu es revenu de la séance t'à l'heure tu t'es mis direct dans le lit, et le Maître à dit que tu avais été méchant

- T'inquiète pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas bien répondu à une de ses questions

- Il t'as demandé combien de sucre il voulait dans son thé, et toi tu lui as dit que tu viderais tout le pot pour qu'il s'étouffe ?

- A peu près, bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim. Va te laver, tu sens le sang et tes cheveux son gras

- Ils le sont tout le temps je te signale.

Il s'écarte, me fait un sourire en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, et part vers le côté droit de la cave. C'est là qu'il y a quelques mois on nous a installé une pomme de douche, on a aussi pratiqué un trou dans le sol et on mit des tuyaux d'évacuation. Décidément, avec ses toilettes et sa douche cette cave devenait un vrai paradis. Quand ils ont installé la douche le Maître à dit de faire de la place dans la cave et de la ranger, et de créer un espace au fond à côté du lit de Kyu. Je pense qu'il a prévu de faire venir une autre personne. Kyu a finit sa douche et me rejoint au sol, on repose notre dos contre le lit.

« Tient c'est double dose aujourd'hui, on a droit à deux pains, remarque mon jumeau

- Ouep, on ferait mieux dans laisser de côté. Je sens qu'on va bientôt pus être seul

- Tu parles de ton intuition. Mais si une autre personne venait il faudrait un autre lit, une autre cage

- Pour le lit ils peuvent le mettre au dernier moment, et en ce qui concerne la cage les notre ne sont pas très utile. Depuis qu'on est arrivé elles n'ont été fermé à clé que de rares fois

- Oui je m'en souvient, c'était au début. Les premières semaines à chaque fois qu'on revenait dans la cave ils fermaient les cages.

On continue à discuter comme ça, puis nous allons directement nous coucher. On ne sait pas trop quand la lumière et l'alarme nous réveilleront, alors autant en profiter au max. Puis de toute façon quand on est dans nos lit on peut se parler, quoique souvent on dort dans le même lit.

OOOO

_POV Kyubi _

Je sens l'eau dégouliné sur mon corps, j'ai de légers frissons au contact de cette eau glacial. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, l'eau de notre douche n'est pas chauffé et c'est l'hiver dehors. Je sais que c'est cette saison parce que bec de lièvre c'est plaint qu'il faisait très froid et qu'il devait se racheter un manteau plus chaud, et je crois que c'est en hiver qu'on a froid. Je suis pas sûr, il faudra que je demande à Kuruma quand il reviendra.

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, le Maître m'a ordonné de faire son lit et de nettoyer sa chambre. C'est la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé que je vois une autre pièce que la cave, le bureau, et le salon que j'entrevois à peine quand je monte. Il a dit qu'il était satisfait de moi, à part pour le rangement de ses vêtement dans la penderie, ce qui m'a valu quelques entailles sur mes bras. Si elles ne cicatrises pas elles se marieront avec celles que j'ai aux joues et qui date de je ne sais pus trop quoi. Je sors de la douche et m'essuie avec une vieille serviette qu'on a trouvé dans un coin, je m'habille et m'assoies sur mon lit en attendant mon frère, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire à part observer le lit qui est au fond de la cave. Il a été installé ce matin, moi j'étais déjà en séance avec le Maître, et confirme ce que Kurama pensait. Une autre personne va venir nous rejoindre, je suis à la fois triste et heureux. Triste parce que quelqu'un va être enfermé dans cette cave et ne reverra plus jamais la lumière du jour et ne ressentira plus la chaleur du soleil sur la peau, en tout cas nous on a oublié. Mais je suis heureux parce qu'on va pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre, on a pas le droit de parler aux gens qui sont dans la maison. On a juste le droit de répondre aux questions du Maître et de parler entre nous quand on est dans la cave. Du coup c'est pas comme si on avait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à se dire, on est pratiquement tout le temps ensemble. Les seuls moments où on est séparé c'est quand on a nos séances, mais on a décidé de ne pas en parler. Moi je sais qu'elles sont moins durs parce que j'écoute plus ce que le Maître dit.

Ha bas voilà Kurama qui arrive, il a l'air de boiter vue le bruit qu'il fait en marchant. Il entre, me fait un petit signe et va direct sur son lit. Il a l'air crevé, la séance a du être difficile, je vais lui donner un peu de pain et de l'eau avant qu'il ne s'endorme. En attendant qu'il se réveille je vais continuer mon travail, le Maître nous a donné son linge à laver et je n'ai pas finit. Après un long moment mon jumeau se réveil enfin.

- Okaeri, Kurama

- Mmmm, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai arrêté de compter à partir de 20 minutes

- On est toujours que tous les deux ?

- Ouep, mais il y a eu de l'agitation en haut. J'pense que le nouveau va pas tarder

- Le ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une fille ?

- Je veux pas que se soit une fille, j'aime pas les filles. Elles sont bêtes, et en plus elles étaient méchantes avec moi à l'école

- Tu courrais tout le temps, tu parlais et tu gueulais tout le temps. Forcément qu'elles t'appréciaient pas, et en plus tu étais un peu chiant avec elles

- Chiant ?

- Ouais, tu leur faisait toujours des câlins énormes

- Bas c'était pour leur montrer que j'étais hyper content de les voir

- Elles aimaient pas, et moi non plus

- Pourquoi ?

- … Je pensais que ces câlins étaient juste pour moi, alors quand je te voyais en faire à d'autres ….

- Ho trop mignon.

J'arrête ce que je fais, me retourne et me jette pratiquement dans les bras de mon frère. Encore heureux qu'il s'est assis sur son lit, sinon je crois que je lui aurais fait mal. Nous nous serrons très fort, mais sa ne fait pas mal. Je sens Kurama se rallonger et il m'entraîne dans sa chute, à présent il est allongé et moi je repose sur son torse. On se sent bien comme ça, c'est comme si on était dans une bulle qui nous protégeait du monde. J'arrive encore à sentir son odeur caractéristique, même sous cette crasse, des fraises des bois. Mon jumeau adorait les fraises, il arrêtait pas dans manger à la maison et à chaque anniversaire il avait un gâteau à la fraise. Si jamais on sort d'ici, je promets d'apprendre à faire des gâteaux à la fraise. Si on reste comme ça il y a de fortes chance qu'on s'endorme, sa me dérange pas trop mais Kurama devrait aller prendre une douche.

- Dit, il faudrait que t'aille te laver, tu sens bizarre

- La sueur et du sang, sa fait un mélange qui sent fort

- Bas va prendre ta douche alors

- Tu es sûr moi je te signale, baka

- Alors encore une seconde, et je te relâche.

Finalement après un énième soupir de sa part je me dégage de lui, il part prendre sa douche. Quand il est sous le jet je l'observe un peu, je peux voir qu'il a de nouvelles traces de coups. Il a du être insolent, ou il n'a pas fait quelque chose comme il fallait. Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange qu'il ne grogne pas quand je suis resté sur lui, il a dit qu'il aimait mes câlins mais en général il râle quand je me repose sur lui. Par contre quand il a eu une séance particulièrement douloureuse il est plus tactile, il me laisse plus le câliner. Bon sa pourrait paraître bizarre de l'extérieur, mais vue qu'on est enfermé ici et puis en plus on est frangin alors. Une fois sa douche finit il revient sur le lit et se met directement dans mes bras, bon là c'est sûr sa a du être une séance compliquée. Je l'enlace plus fortement, il me souffle un merci et cale sa tête dans mon cou.

On reste comme ça un moment, puis on mange. A la fin du repas on entend des bruits dans les escaliers menant à notre cave. Il semble y avoir le Maître, bec de lièvre, et une autre personne qu'on connaît pas. En tout cas je crois, Kurama doit penser pareil parce qu'il me lance un regard lourd de sens. La porte s'ouvre, on se lève et on baisse la tête parce que le Maître n'aime pas qu'on le regarde.

- Bien les gosses, voilà comme vous vous en doutiez j'ai ramené quelqu'un pour vous tenir compagnie. Vous allez lui apprendre ce qu'il faut, moi j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. Votre éducation est terminée, aujourd'hui était votre dernière séance. En tout cas dernière séance nécessaire, mais si il faut je continuerais à vous corriger. Kyubi tu montras demain matin, tu me fera mon petit déjeuner et tu me l'apportera dans ma chambre et je te dirais ce que tu feras de la journée

- Hai Maître

- Kurama, toi tu finiras de laver mon linge et tu fera le ménage dans le salon

- Bien

- Le nouveau vous suivra et vous lui montrerez comment entretenir la maison. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'ouvrir les volets.

Il fait demi-tour et repart avec bec de lièvre, avant de sortir il nous dit quand même le nom de notre camarade d'enfermement.

- Au fait le nouveau s'appelle Shukaku


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous, vous allez bien ?

Voici le second chapitre de ma fic ;) J'ai essayé de corriger le plus d'erreurs possibles, mais comme d'habitude je crains qu'il y en ait encore pas mal et j'en suis désolé :(

Réponses aux review:

Fan-de-manga: Meerci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :) Je suis d'accord, on ne voit pas assez Menma dans les fics, mais en même temps on ne le voit que dans un film et du coup le plus souvent il passe à la trappe :( En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, et qu'il étanche ta soif de lecture ;)

AkuriAtsuki: Hello :) Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes :( Je suis content que malgré tout tu lises :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et je crains qu'il reste encore quelques chapitres de souffrance ( mais ne t'inquiète pas, pu trop maintenant ;) )

Chapitre 2: Kyubi, Kurama et Shukaku

Le garçon roux restait debout, bien que les deux autres garçons lui aient dit de s'asseoir, il les scrutait. Il allait vivre avec eux pour le reste de sa vie, en tout cas c'est ce que l'homme qui s'appelait Orochimaru lui avait dit. Cette adulte faisait peur, mais Gaara avait l'habitude d'avoir peur. C'était sa vie depuis sa naissance. Du haut de ses 7 ans cet enfant avait déjà connu bien plus de choses horribles que ceux de son âge. Il avait été fouetté, cogné, humilié, passé à tabac, … Sa vie était tout simplement merdique, il n'avait pas de famille et on lui avait dit que sa mère l'avait maudit à sa naissance. Il avait vécu dans un orphelinat où personne ne l'aimait. Cet établissement était tellement pauvre et surendetté que pour continuer à exister, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de vendre un enfant. Gaara avait donc été vendu à Orochimaru, en échange l'homme avait donné une très généreuse donation à l'orphelinat. La vente avait été très facile, Gaara n'apparaissait sur aucun papier, le seul document attestant de son existence était son acte de naissance qui était soigneusement enfermé dans un placard.

Alors que Gaara continuait de détailler ses nouveaux colocataires, il voulait trouver leurs points faibles pour être sûr de pouvoir se défendre, le blond lui fit un sourire et commença à lui parler.

- Et bah salut, moi je m'appelle Kyubi et lui c'est mon jumeau Kuruma

- Salut, dit le brun

- Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

- J'crois qu'il a pas très envie de nous répondre Kyu

- Oui mais pour vivre ensemble ça serait bien qu'on sache comment l'appeler. On va pas l'appeler « machin », « truc », ou encore le siffler.

Le roux jaugeait les deux enfants qui se chamaillaient, le brun disant qu'il fallait laisser au nouveau le temps de s'adapter. Le blond lui répliquait qu'il n'en n'avait rien à faire et qu'il voulait que le roux dise son prénom son frère lui répondait que c'était pas à lui de décider pour les autres. Le blond se mit à bouder, Gaara ne put se retenir de sourire, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas être méchants.

- Je m'appelle Gaara

- Cool, t'as vu, il parle, sourit le blond

- Gaara c'est ton premier ou ton second nom ? Demande le brun

- Mon premier ou mon second nom ? Demande le roux perplexe

- Oui, Gaara c'est le nom que t'as donné le Maître ou celui par lequel on t'appelait dehors ?

- Celui de dehors. Orochimaru m'a dit que maintenant je m'appelais : Shukaku

- Ok, Shukaku. Il faut que tu saches que maintenant tu ne dois utiliser que ce nom là. Si le Maître t'entend prononcer ton ancien prénom il te le fera payer, crois-moi. Dit le Kuruma dont les yeux c'étaient assombris.

- Bon sinon on vient de manger, tu as mangé ? Je suppose que non, si tu reviens du bureau il ne t'as sans doute pas nourri. Allez, viens, il reste un peu de pain.

Gaara, désormais Shukaku, suivit les jumeaux qui s'installèrent sur un lit. Ils lui donnèrent du pain, un peu de riz et de l'eau. Kyubi et Kuruma expliquèrent les règles au nouveau venu, celui-ci écoutait et essayait de retenir le plus de choses et le blond lui disait que si il voulait le roux pourrait lire ses notes. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

OOOO

Les jours et les mois se ressemblaient, les 3 enfants travaillaient depuis le réveil à l'alarme et à la lumière rouge, et ne terminaient que lorsqu'ils étaient épuisés et s'effondraient dans leur lit. Chacun avait une tâche précise à faire, et chaque matin il y avait toujours le même rituel. L'alarme les réveillait vers 5h, les enfants l'avaient deviné par le biais de l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon, ils mangeaient un peu de pain rassis puis se débarbouillaient le visage.

Puis ilsg commençaient leur travail, Kyubi était chargé du réveil du Maître. Le blond devait apporter le petit déjeuner, préparer les habits d'Orochimaru, ranger la chambre une fois que le maître était parti et il s'occupait également d'autres petites tâches. Kurama était chargé de nettoyer la bibliothèques, la cuisine et le salon. Shukaku était astreint au nettoyage de la salle de bain, des pièces du deuxième étage (excepté la chambre). En apparence on pourrait penser que leurs travaux n'étaient pas très éreintant, mais le fait que Orochimaru était un perfectionniste leur prenait un temps considérable. Le propriétaire du domaine voulait que chaque pièce soit nettoyée quatre fois, les vêtements devaient être pliés et rangés dans un ordre précis, la baignoire devait être lavée à l'aide d'une brosse à dent, le parquet en bambou devait être ciré au lait mélangé à de l'eau, … Autant de règles que devaient suivre les enfants, mais il y avait deux règles qui primaient sur les autres. La première était que les enfants ne devaient émettre aucun son, des caméras avec micros pour le son étaient placées dans toute la demeure c'est pourquoi ils avaient développé une technique de mimes pour se comprendre entre eux. La deuxième règle la plus importante était qu'ils avaient interdiction d'ouvrir les volets en métal, ces volets étaient si épais qu'ils ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Ils travaillaient donc dans le silence le plus absolu et éclairés par les seules lumières de la maison.

Shukaku s'adapta assez vite à son nouvel environnement, il s'entendait bien avec les deux jumeaux et les trouvait drôles. Le petit blond était un peu leur rayon de soleil, il faisait des blagues dès qu'il le pouvait ou bien des mimiques drôles. Le brun, lui, était plus sarcastique que son frère. Les deux formaient un duo de choc, bien que malgré leurs sourires et leur bonne humeur on pouvait déceler leur peur et leur angoisse permanente. Le roux se sentait à peu près bien dans cette univers, il avait sa place avec les jumeaux. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place que lorsqu'il était entré dans cette cave, les deux frères s'inquiétaient pour lui. À chaque fois qu'il revenait des quelques séances qu'il avait avec le Maître, Kyu et Ku lui faisait un câlin, le faisait manger, l'allongeait dans le lit et le laissait se reposer. En bref cet enfermement lui avait apporté une famille, le roux se souviendrait toujours du soir où les deux jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'il était leur frère.

Ça s'était passé deux mois après son arrivée dans la cave, Shukaku revenait d'une séance avec Orochimaru. Cette séance avait duré plus de trois heures et avait fait suite à une erreur du roux, ce dernier n'avait pas frotté les traces noirs des toilettes assez fort pour toutes les éliminer. Shukaku fut ramené en sang dans la cave et jeté à même le sol, Kyu s'approcha rapidement du roux et le souleva mais sous les grognements de l'enfant au sol il préféra ne plus le toucher. Kuruma arriva ensuite, encore mouillé par sa douche, et prit la petite trousse de secours qu'ils cachaient dans un trou du mur. Ils s'appliquèrent à nettoyer les plaies et le sang qui se répandait sur tout le garçon, ils mirent des compresses et un peu de scotch. Une fois fait, ils portèrent le roux dans son lit et l'allongèrent sous les couvertures les jumeaux s'assirent en tailleur devant le lit. Le blond passait ses doigts dans les cheveux roux, le brun lui caressait le bras non meurtrie.

- T'inquiète Shu, la douleur va passer

- Kyu a raison, nous aussi ça nous fait mal quand on revient. Puis après ça va mieux, tu verras, une bonne douche sa aide

- Je crois pas qu'il soit prêt pour prendre une douche

- Oui je sais bien, on va le laisser se reposer et après il prendra une douche. Allez dors bien, frérot

- Oyasumi, aniki*.

Le roux pensa d'abord que les deux jumeaux se parlaient l'un à l'autre, mais voyant qu'ils le regardaient toujours. Shukaku ne put que sourire, il avait une famille, même si c'était dans le pire endroit au monde.

OOOO

_POV Kyubi, 8 ans_

J'en peu plus de cette journée, elle est lente et sa faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu aussi mal. En même temps je pense que c'est pareil pour mes deux frères, vue la tête que faisait Shukaku quand il est revenu tout à l'heure sa séance a du être aussi dur que la mienne. En fait je devrais pas appelé ça une séance mais plutôt une opération, comme on doit subir quand on a l'appendicite. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin la journée commençait normalement, j'ai dit bonjour à mes frères, j'ai un peu mangé et je me suis débarbouillé. 10 minutes après mon réveil j'ai entendu le bruit de la bibliothèque s'ouvrant, puis celui de la clé tournée dans la serrure. Le Maître avait décidé, je sais pus trop quand, d'ajouter une serrure à la porte de la cave parce qu'il trouvait que le fait qu'elle soit caché derrière une bibliothèque coulissante n'était pas suffisant. La porte une fois ouverte je suis directement allé jusqu'à la cuisine. J'ai mis sur un plateau une tasse avec du thé fumant, un bol de riz, un peu de saumon et de thon, de la salade et du choux blanc. Ensuite je suis monté dans la chambre du Maître, j'ai toqué à la porte et ai attendu 10 seconds puis je suis entré dans la pièce peinte en noir et décoré par des portraits du Maître. Orochimaru-sama était allongé dans le grand lit, un de ses pieds dépassait de la couette, je m'inclina quand sa tête sortit. Je posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et me retourna vers mon Maître.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, Orochimaru-sama.

Je n'obtins pour seul réponse qu'un grognement, je m'inclina de nouveau et m'avança vers la sorti de la chambre. Avant que j'eu le temps de faire coulisser le battant j'entendis la voix de l'adulte, je me retournas car il avait horreur qu'on lui tourne le dos.

- Kyubi, je prendrais une ou plusieurs femmes ce soir. Je veux que ma chambre ainsi que la salle de bain soient nickel, tu disposeras des bougies et de l'encens un peu partout. Demain matin tu m'apportera le médicament bleu qui est dans le placard de la salle de bain, tu nettoieras ma chambre trois fois tu diras au roux de nettoyer ma salle de bain, trois fois également. Et aujourd'hui tu viendras dans mon bureau à 17h, juste après Shukaku, nous avons une très importante séance. Maintenant sort me chercher des vêtements, et fait moi couler un bain.

Je m'incline à nouveau et sort de la chambre pour aller dans le dressing, la troisième porte sur la droite et prépare les vêtements de mon Maître. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain et met les affaires sur une chaise, la beauté de la salle d'eau me surprend encore mais il ne faut pas que je tarde trop Orochimaru-sama va sortir de sa chambre dans à peu près 6 minutes. J'allume le robinet de la baignoire et fait couler l'eau, le liquide chaud se repend sur la parois en marbre blanc. Pendant que la baignoire se remplit j'allume quelques bougies et verse des produits dans l'eau, des bulles roses apparaissent et je trouve ça assez mignon. Je me demande ce que sa fait de prendre un bain dans des bulles, en-bas on n'a qu'un savon et de l'eau est froide. J'aimerais plonger ma main dans ce liquide chaud, mais si je le fais et que le Maître arrive je vais me faire taper. Une fois que l'eau est rendu au maximum je coupe l'arrivé, je mets en route le poste de radio et sors de la pièce au moment où Orochimaru-sama ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour sortir. Je descends dans la cuisine où se trouve Kuruma, il est entrain de briquer les plans de travail, il faut dire que j'ai mis un peu de bazar en préparant le petit déjeuné. Je lui fais un signe d'excuse, puis je vais prendre les produits à vitre dans le placard et commence mon ouvrage. Shukaku est dans le salon et passe le balais, normalement il est censé s'occuper de l'étage mais il ne peut le faire que lorsque le Maître est parti.

Nous travaillons chacun dans notre coin sans rien dire, une trentaine de minutes plus tard Orochimaru-sama descend les escaliers et sort de la maison sans un regard ni une parole pour nous. Nous on c'est juste incliné devant lui, une fois l'adulte sortit Shukaku nous fait un petit signe de la main et monte nettoyer l'étage, Kuruma s'occupe du salon et moi je termine avant de monter ranger la chambre du Maître.

La journée passa tranquillement, puis vient l'heure fatidique. En effet il était 17h et je devais aller dans le bureau, Shukaku y était depuis à peu près une heure et demi. Je monta les escaliers et me retrouva devant la porte rouge, je frappa trois petits coups mais une voix me dis d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard bec de lièvre sort de la pièce avec Shukaku qu'il porte dans un de ses bras, mon frère roux est en sang et semble dormir. Entendant la voix de mon Maître j'entre dans la pièce, un homme de main me conduit vers le coté droit de la pièce et c'est la que je vois pourquoi mon frère était en sang. A la place du mur habituel il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur une pièce blanche avec des sortes de « coussins » aux murs, décidément le Maître adore les pièces dérobées. Au centre de la petite pièce se trouve un « lit » comme chez le dentiste, il y a une grande lumière au-dessus, il y a aussi un petit meuble en métal sur lequel repose un plat remplit de ciseaux et d'autres ustensiles pleins de sang. Le Maître de tient debout derrière le « lit », il relève la tête et me fait un des ses sourires qui vous glaces le sang.

- Ha Kyubi, je t'attendais. Viens, approche toi de moi.

J'ai hésité avant de faire les quelques pas qui me rapprocheraient de lui, je pensais que sa ne servait à rien de résister et que ça serait sans doute pire si je me rebellais. Comme je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais je pouvais penser que des coups de bâtons pourraient être tout aussi douloureux, si j'avais su j'aurais essayé de m'enfuir. Il me dit ensuite de retirer mon haut et de m'installer sur le fauteuil, apparemment c'est donc un fauteuil. Je m'exécute et regarde droit devant moi pour ne pas croiser les yeux de serpents, il se penche vers moi et me parle.

- Bien alors comme tu as du le deviner la séance du jour est, comment dire, assez spécial. En effet pendant que toi et tes compagnons demeurés à l'abri ici à l'extérieur les choses évoluent, on fait de plus en plus de petits bijoux de technologies. J'ai acheté une nouvelle génération de téléphone portable, beaucoup plus pratique que les anciennes cabines portatives. Et oui le monde évolue, et moi en tant que Chef Suprême de ce mouvement je me dois de suivre cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'améliorer ton quotidien mon chère petit démon, vois tu pour l'instant tu ne peux pas sortir de cette maison. Grâce à l'opération que je vais pratiquer tu vas pouvoir sortir sans que j'ai à m'inquiéter si tu t'enfuis ou pas, je pense que mes méthodes pour te rendre dociles ont fonctionné mais comme je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je vais t'introduire une puce de localisation, elle me permettra de savoir exactement où tu es. De plus cette puce est munie d'un système de sauvegarde, imaginé par un de mes fidèles cela t'électrocuteras le corps si tu sort des limites que j'aurais fixé. La décharge électrique sera tellement intense que tu te pliera au sol sous l'effet de la douleur, et elle se répétera jusqu'à ce que tu sois revenu dans les limites couvertes par les balises que je vais faire installer. Bien maintenant que cela est dit, a tu compris que je fais cela pour ton bien ?

- Oui, Maître

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir commencer l'opération. Je vais t'anesthésier la zone où je vais implanter la puce, et comme je ne voulais pas payer pour plus de produit je te remercierais de ne pas trop crier. Si tu le fais je risque de te foutre mon poing dans la gueule, sa aurait été l'autre brun sa ne m'aurait rien fait et bien au contraire je m'en serais délecté. Mais toi tu as une tête si mignonne, bientôt je me délecterais de toi d'une façon qui te seras inédite.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il entend par là mais je m'en fiche un peu en fait, je sens l'aiguille entrer dans le haut de mon bras droit. Cette partie de mon corps s'engourdit, mais je sens encore la main d'Orochimaru qui est posé dessus. Quelques secondes après je sens le scalpel me découper une partie de ma peau, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur, l'anesthésiant ne fait pas son effet. Il triture ma chaire et mes nerfs, mon sang coule abondamment et je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement je ne peux pus me retenir et hurle de douleur, Orochimaru-sama rigole et me dit de me taire car ça le déconcentre. Peu après je sombre dans le sommeil.

Je me réveille dans la cave, je suis sûr mon lit. Je sens une douleur au niveau de mon bras droit, je palpe un peu avec mon autre main mais la douleur apparaît au simple contact de mes doigts. J'ai énormément mal à la tête et j'ai envie de vomir, de plus une odeur acre me submerge le nez. Les lumières de la cave sont éteintes mais j'entends une respiration autre que la mienne, j'essaye de me concentrer pour savoir à qui elle appartient. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation je suis sûr que c'est celle de Kuruma, Shukaku est moins bruyant lorsqu'il dort. J'entends aussi du bruit dans le troisième lit, il semble qu'on soit tous trop faible pour se lever.

- Kyu, tu es réveillé ? Demande la petite voix de Shukaku

- Oui, toi sa fait longtemps ?

- Je sais pas trop, j'arrive pas à compter les minutes. J'ai trop mal à la tête

- Moi aussi c'est pareil, ani-kun est revenu quand ?

- Quand je me suis réveillé, le mec qui l'a amené c'est prit les pieds dans le barbelé devant son lit et du coup sa a fait du bruit. Puis il a hurlé que c'était con qu'il ne pouvait pas allumer la lumière

- Mmmm, j'ai soif

- Normalement ton eau doit être au pied de ton lit, enfin si l'autre imbécile ne l'a pas renversé.

Je tends le bras et tâtonne autour de mon lit, je trouve enfin la substance tant désirée. Je continue de parler un peu mais le sommeil me reprend. Je hais cette journée, cette endroit, cette homme. J'ai envie de partir loin avec mes frères.

_POV Shukaku, 9 ans_

Il fait froid et sombre, c'est une dure nuit d'hiver. La neige tombe et le vent me fouette le corps, évidement avec le si peu de vêtement que j'ai ce n'est pas étonnant si je grelotte. C'est moi qui est de corvé pour aller chercher de l'eau dans à la rivière, et comme on a pas le droit de sortir le jour je suis obligé d'y aller dans le froid de la nuit. En plus avec ces saletés de puces on peut pas aller partout, le Maître à mis des balises sur tout le chemin conduisant à la rivière et donc je ne peux pas sortir du chemin sinon je me prends une décharge et ça fait trop mal. À la « maison » c'est pareil, si j'essaye de sortir par une des fenêtres (encore faudrait il que les volets d'aciers soient relevés) ou par la porte je me prends une décharge. Kuruma a essayé une fois, en plus de la décharge qui l'a collé au sol il a reçu une correction qui l'a obligé à rester au lit toute une journée, Kyu et moi on a du faire ses tâches et on a bien cru qu'il allait crever. Donc me voilà avec un seau dans la main dehors en pleine hiver, mais si je vais chercher de l'eau à la rivière c'est un peu pour la bonne cause alors sa passe à peu près. C'est surtout Kyu qui a pas de chance, il est en séance avec le Maître, Ku lui doit finir de préparer le repas.

Je vais chercher de l'eau parce que la douche est cassée, le Maître a dit qu'il la ferait réparer mais il a pas précisé quand. Du coup cette eau va servir pour nous laver, et laver aussi les vêtements d'Orochimaru-sama. Bien qu'il aime être à la pointe de la technologie il n'a jamais acheté de lave linge, n'y de lave vaisselle. Il préfère que se soit nous qui le fassions, et du coup on est obligé de faire ça dans la cave et le linge mouillé sa rend une pièce humide. Sa y est je suis arrivé à la rivière, l'eau est hyper froide et je manque de tomber. Je repars ensuite vers la demeure, je me dépêche parce que j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur. Quand je suis dans la cave et qu'il fait noir c'est pas grave parce qu'il y a toujours un de mes frères à côté de moi, mais là dehors je pourrais tomber sur des animaux ou des gens de la secte du Maître qui hésiteraient sans doute pas à me tuer. Bec de lièvre a raconté qu'il y a deux jours on a brûlé l'un des membres, il avait dit que le sermon du Guide n'avait pas été assez gens sont tous fou dans le coin. J'arrive devant la baie vitrée, je tape de légers coups pour faire remarquer ma présence. On vient m'ouvrir et je vais directement vers la bibliothèque, j'entends le bipe des touches du clavier de contrôle de la baie vitrée. Les boîtiers de contrôle sont placées sur chacune des sortit de la maison, également près de la porte de notre cave, et servent à déverrouiller les sécurité de nos puces et de ne pas nous donner de décharge. Une fois en bas je pose le seau dans un coin de la pièce, Kurama est assit au sol et semble attendre quelque chose, devant lui il y a du pain et de l'eau. Kyubi est sous la douche, j'entends l'eau couler. Le brun lève son regard vers moi et me montre le pain devant lui, je comprends qu'ils nous attend pour manger. Je m'assois en tailleur, on parle un peu mais pas beaucoup. L'eau s'arrête et peu de temps après Kyu passe devant nous complètement nu, sa ne nous dérange pas vue qu'on c'est habitué à n'avoir aucune intimité. Mon frère blond s'habille et vient nous rejoindre, il lance un « itadakimasu » et nous commençons à manger.

On discute de tout et de rien, ils me demandent comment ça s'est passé dehors et comment c'était de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux. C'est vrai que Ku et Kyu ne sortent pas souvent, ça n'a du leur arrivé qu'une fois depuis que l'on a nos puces. Je leur réponds qu'il faisait froid et qu'il y avait des bruits bizarres d'animaux, et qu'il faisait nuit noir. Je dois avoir l'air triste, ou fatigué, parce qu'ils arrêtent de manger et me prennent dans leurs bras. La séance câlin collectif achevée, nous allons nous coucher.

OOOOO

Je crois que bientôt je ne pourrais pus tenir, j'ai envie que ma vie s'arrête. J'ai eu une séance particulièrement difficile avec le Maître, j'ai mal fait mon travail. Il m'a battu pendant plus de deux heures, j'ai le dos en sang et mal au crâne. Actuellement je suis dans mon lit, emmitouflé dans mes couettes, et je pleure. Je ne pourrais pas supporter çà à nouveau, je ne pourrais pas, … Avant de venir ici j'avais déjà supporté la haine des autres, aussi bien des enfants que des adultes. En arrivant je me disais que ma situation ne pouvait pas être pire, j'avais été vendu et donc je n'étais pu considéré comme un enfant mais comme une marchandise. Mais quand on m'a amené dans la cave j'ai découverts deux autres garçons comme moi, eux aussi avaient perdu toute espoir depuis leur arrivée entre ces murs. Ils m'ont accepté et traité comme un frère, c'est drôle de se dire que ma première famille est celle d'une cave. Mais maintenant je n'en peux plus, avec eux j'ai souris et ris quelque fois et je me suis accroché au bonheur que j'avais. Cette fois c'est finit, le Maître m'a enlevé toute envie de continuer à me battre.

Il n'a cessé de me répéter que je n'étais un bon à rien, que ma vie ne valait pas grand chose, et que de toute façon elle ne durerait pu longtemps. Il m'a annoncé que d'ici deux ans, au plus, je serais sacrifié. Il a prévu de me faire brûler devant tous ses fidèles, une offrande aux dieux pour qu'il le guide dans sa quête qu'il a dit, en gros il me garde en vie comme on fait avec les animaux. Je n'en n'ai pas encore parlé aux autres, je sais pas si je dois vraiment leur dire. Ils risquent de péter un plomb, ils voudront m'aider mais ils ne pourront absolument rien faire. Donc je suis condamné à mourir, la question est : est-ce que je dois me laisser faire ? En même temps je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire, je ne peux pas court-circuité l'électricité de la maison pour que les puces se désactivent et que je puisse fuir de cette baraque. Le Maître nous a dit que ce genre de chose était absolument impossible, et j'ai peur qu'il est raison. Donc je dois me préparer à mourir, génial le futur m'ouvre grand ses bras.

Il y a des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, c'est Kyu et Ku qui reviennent. La lumière de la cave vient de s'allumer, sa agresse mes yeux. Sans me retourner je peux deviner qu'ils se sont arrêtés au bas de l'escalier et me regardent, j'entends les pas de Kyu qui se dirige vers le seau d'eau. Ku se rapproche de mon lit et soulève ma couette et mon tee-shirt, je n'ai pas la force de me mettre sur le ventre alors c'est le brun qui me retourne très doucement. Kyubi revient et passe de l'eau sur mon dos à l'aide d'une éponge, il se fais engueuler par Kuruma par ce qu'il frotte au lieu de tapoter mes blessures. Si je n'étais pas si mal en point, et si ce n'était pas moi qui devait être soigné, j'aurais sûrement explosé de rire. Ils continuent de me soigner, me font manger et boire et me font un câlin avant d'aller se coucher en me faisant promettre de les réveiller si je n'allais pas mieux.

Je ne veux pas perdre ça, en fait maintenant que j'ai deux frères je ne veux pas les abandonner. Il va falloir que je me batte et que je trouve un moyen de me sortir d'ici.

_POV Kurama, 10 ans_

Aujourd'hui on est le 12 août, je le sais parce qu'ils l'on dit à la radio. Et oui aujourd'hui on a eu droit à la radio, c'est une nouvelle dans le service de sécurité du Maître et elle ne semble pas vraiment connaître les règles. Nous on n'a pas droit de parler alors on allait pas lui dire, et puis sa change un peu. Elle a prit la place de bec de lièvre, il est parti comme à son habitude il y a deux jours et depuis plus aucune nouvelle. Remarque c'est pas plus mal, ce type était un salaud avec un sale caractère, et en plus il faisait peur à Kyu (comme si avoir peur du Maître ne suffisait pas). Cette femme est bizarre, elle est là pour nous surveiller mais elle semble s'étonner qu'on ne sorte jamais et même que l'on soit présent dans la maison. Ce matin elle avait une drôle de tête quand elle a vue Shu revenir d'une séance avec Orochimaru-sama, peu être qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué en quoi consistait notre « éducation ».

Bref, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, on reçoit des invités à la maison. Ce sont des gens fortunés qui souhaitent financer la Quête de la communauté, et sans doute y entrer aussi. Nous devons donc nettoyer, astiquer, cuisiner et préparer une charmante pièce pour les accueillirent. Le Maître est beaucoup plus exigeant que d'habitude, moi qui croyais que c'était impossible, et ce travail nous use. En plus ce soir nous devons faire les serveurs, Orochimaru-sama nous a dit qu'il garderait sa cravache sur lui au cas où on fasse une erreur. Le point positif de ça, si il y en a un, c'est que nous avons droit à un véritable bain. La nouvelle, Konan qu'elle s'appelle, nous a descendu une barrique en bois dans la cave, elle l'a remplit d'eau et de produit mossant puis nous a dit de bien nous frotter pour enlever la crasse accumulée. Elle nous a ensuite parfumé, coiffé et habillé de nouveaux vêtements. Elle est vraiment étrange, elle est presque trop gentil pour travailler pour Orochimaru-sama, mais peut être qu'elle nous cache sa vraie personnalité. Je me méfie des adultes depuis la mort de mes parents, bien qu'évidement comme je suis coincé ici je n'en ai pas vue beaucoup.

Il est 19h et les invités devraient bientôt arrivé, je termine de préparer le repas, Kyu met la table et Shu s'occupe de la décoration. Je m'arrête un instant pour regarder mes habits, je porte une sorte de kimono rouge avec des nuages dessus, c'est un peu grand pour moi mais sa change de mes vêtements récupérés dans des œuvres de charités (sûrement volés d'ailleurs). La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et le Maître ainsi que dix autres personnes s'installent autour de la table dans le salon, nous on s'incline et la soirée commence. Nous jouons les serveurs, les adultes eux parlent d'argent de grand plan et de renouveau pour le monde. Soudain le Maître s'adresse à moi.

- Kurama

- Oui, Maître

- On m'a dit que tu avais une belle voix, et vue ta manière de crier quand je te corrige elle doit être portante. J'aimerais que tu chantes

- Que je chante ?

- Oui, tu dois bien connaître une chanson, allé dépêche.

Je tourne mes yeux vers Kyu, il me rend mon regard et se met à réfléchir.

- J'attends, dit le Maître.

Je pose de nouveau mon regard sur mon frère blond, lui à les yeux pétillants. Il déplace l'index de sa main gauche vers son nez, pose le doigt dessus puis éloigne sa main, le signe pour dire « maman ». Il veut donc que je chante une de ses berceuses, seulement je ne me rappel que d'une. Je respire à fond et entame la musique, espérant me la rappeler en entière :

_Yondeiru mune no dokoka okude__  
><em>_Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai__  
><em>_Kanashimi wa kazoekirenai keredo__  
><em>_Sono mukô de kitto anata ni aeru__Kurikaesu ayamachi no sono tabi hito wa__  
><em>_Tada aoi sora no aosa wo shiru__  
><em>_Hateshinaku michi wa tsuzuite mieru keredo__  
><em>_Kono ryôte wa hikari wo idakeru__Sayonara no toki no shizuka na mune__  
><em>_Zero ni naru karada ga mimi wo sumaseru__  
><em>_Ikiteiru fushigi shindeyuku fushigi__  
><em>_Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji__Yondeiru mune no dokoka okude__  
><em>_Itsumo nando demo yume wo egakô__  
><em>_Kanashimi no kazu wo iitsukusu yori__  
><em>_Onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaô__Tojiteyuku omoide no sono naka ni itsumo__  
><em>_Wasuretakunai sasayaki wo kiku__  
><em>_Konagona ni kudakareta kagami no ue ni mo__  
><em>_Atarashii keishiki ga utsusareru__Hajimari no asa no shizuka na mado__  
><em>_Zero ni naru karada mitasarete yuke__  
><em>_Umi no kanata ni wa mô sagasanai__  
><em>_Kagayaku mono wa itsumo koko ni__  
><em>_Watashi no naka ni mitsukerareta kara_

Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé au moment du second couplet pour être sûr de bien me rappeler des paroles, les adultes semblent satisfait. Le Maître me dit que c'était bien, et qu'il voudrait plus de saké et je le ressert.

Il est 3h du matin et on nous a renvoyé dans notre cave, les invités et le Maître ont fait venir des femmes de la communauté et ils ont jugé préférable que cela reste entre eux. Nous allons nous coucher complètement épuisé, avec un peu de chance on pourra dormir un peu plus que 2h. Mais je n'y crois pas trop.

OOOO

_POV auteur _

La machine avait été livré un mercredi, Orochimaru réalisait un de ses vieux rêves d'enfant : avoir un métier à tisser*** qui fonctionne. Il l'avait commandé chez une entreprise anglaise spécialisée en machines anciennes. De plus cela lui permettait de trouver une autre fonction aux enfants, il estimait que ces gosses ne travaillaient pas assez. Après tout ils ne servaient que à tenir la maison propre, faire la cuisine, laver le linge. En somme ils ne travaillaient pas vraiment, mais avec cette machine tout allait changer.

A défauts de pouvoir faire de la fausse monnaie, les enfants allaient faire de la couture. Le nombre de membre de la communauté de l'Akutsuki augmentait de plus en plus chaque jour, et acheter des vêtements pour eux coûtait extrêmement cher. Donc le Guide avait eu l'idée d'acheter la matière première et de faire faire le boulot aux enfants, et donc la machine avait été installée dans la cave. L'engin n'était pas bien grand, ce n'était qu'une réplique en miniature des grands métiers à tisser de l'air industrielle. Les enfants allaient enfin pouvoir vraiment servir à quelque chose, et il s'en réjouissait.

Notes :

*: Aniki veut dire « frère »

**, la chanson : Ending du _Voyahe de chihiro _

_*** _: Si vous voulez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi sa peut ressembler moi j'ai juste tapé « Métier à tisser » dans le moteur de recherche. Et après dans image, en tout cas dans mon esprit, elle doit ressembler à la première ou celle de la peinture avec les deux femmes ;)


	4. Chapter 3

Konbanwa minna-san, vous allez bien ?

En ce 11 novembre, petite pensée pour les morts de la Grande Guerre, je vous donne mon nouveau chapitre. Alors cette fois j'ai essayé plusieurs correcteurs, et j'espère qu'ils m'auront permit d'éliminer le plus de fautes possible.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Réponse aux review:*

Mamasavi: Bonsoir :) Merci pour ta review ;) Oui j'avouerais que Gaara n'a pas de chance sur ce coup là, ça ma d'ailleurs été très difficile de choisir qui aurait cette épée de Damoclès sur la tête. Ne soit pas trop triste, ce chapitre pourrait te redonner espoir :) En espérant qu'il te plaise, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3: Sortir de l'enfer

Les enfants avaient à présent 11 ans, leur vie d'esclave suivait son court. Ils étaient habitués à leur condition, à ne pas être vue comme des humains. Les adultes les regardaient comme si ils n'étaient rien, des sous hommes, et seul les yeux de Konan différaient de cela. La jeune femme avaient toujours de la compassion dans le regard lorsqu'elle voyait les enfants, quand elle les surveillait elle mettait de la musique et leur parlait même si la femme savait qu'ils n'oseraient jamais répondre.

Pour elle les choses étaient graves, il fallait agir très vite. Elle ne pouvait pu attendre, dès que sa journée serait finit elle prendrait son portable. Elle avait prit sa décision le midi même, suite aux dernières révélations du serpent Orochimaru.

OOOO

_3 avril, le matin même_

Orochimaru se réveillait doucement, son esclave blond venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour lui apporter son petit déjeuné, il se fit la réflexion que l'enfant devenait de plus ne plus beau. Même si la crasse ternissait quelque peu cette image, l'enfant avait les traits fins et une chevelure d'or. Ses yeux bleus, moins pétillant que lorsqu'il était arrivé, constituaient une véritable ouverture sur la mer et le ciel. L'adulte sourit, oui d'ici quelques années le corps de ce garçon serait sien. Le jeune garçon sortit après s'être incliné, l'adulte se redressa dans son lit et commença à manger puis il se leva et alla se laver. Sous le jet d'eau le Guide pensa à tous les préparatifs qu'il devait mettre en place, dans quelques jours un de ses plus grand rêve allait se réaliser. Il n'allait pas encore réformer le monde, mais ce qui se passerait dans les jours avenirs constituerait une première étape nécessaire. Une fois douché et habillé, du kimono noir que Kyubi lui avait apporté, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il lança un regard perçant au roux occupé à laver les vitres, et sortit de la demeure.

Dehors il se retrouva devant la fontaine trônant au milieu de plantes, il contempla quelques instants cette œuvre d'art de sa conception puis prit un chemin à droite. Au bout du petit chemin de gravier se trouvait un bâtiment blanc, juste devant il y avait une porte tori rouge et une statue du Guide juste derrière. Orochimaru enleva ses chaussures puis traversa la porte et se rendit à l'intérieur de son temple, ses fidèles l'attendaient pour le sermon du jours. Il s'avança dans l'allée irradiée de son pouvoir, puis monta sur l'estrade et débuta son speech. Il parla de la grande cérémonie qui devait se préparer, tous ses agneaux avaient sourit et chantés à cette perspective. Puis après voir fait le tour de sa communauté il rentra manger, une fois installé à la table il attendit qu'on le serve et commença son repas. Au bout de 3 minutes de calme il décida de parler.

- Dit Shukaku, te souviens tu de ce que je t'ai dis il y a un an ?

Le roux releva la tête, le Maître venait de lui parler alors que d'habitude il ignorait complètement ses serviteurs. L'enfant fut prit de sueurs froides lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'adulte, Shukaku avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

- J'attends une réponse, avorton

- Je pense me rappeler de ce que vous m'avez dit, Maître

- Bien, dans ce cas tu seras heureux d'apprendre que tu vas en fin pouvoir servir notre cause, tu peux t'en réjouir. Dans exactement trois jours tu seras sacrifié aux dieux, on te brûlera à fin d'avoir le soutient des dieux dans notre entreprise. Ensuite nous mangerons,danserons et fêterons la naissance du nouveau monde. Se sera vraiment une journée remarquable, Konan

- Oui, Orochimaru san ?

- Tu feras bien attention à ce que les gosses ne gâchent pas la fête, tu emmèneras les deux autres. Il faut qu'ils voient leur ami brûler, mais tient les à une distance raisonnable. Tu t'occuperas également du service de sécurité, je veux que tout se passe bien

- Très bien.

Après son repas Orochimaru alla dans son bureau, il s'assit sur son siège noir et commença à travailler. Il devait régler les détails de la fête, de sa prise de pouvoir sur le monde, et sur tellement d'autres choses. Il avait du travail et il devait s'activer, mais comme il se disait aidé des dieux il était persuadé de réussir. Le Guide se donnait 5 ans pour réaliser ses rêves, sa communauté c'était fortement agrandi et elle se formait de mieux en mieux. Le serpent avait mit en place un programme d'entraînement rude, ses disciples devaient savoir manier aussi bien des armes à feu que des armes blanches. Son plan était parfait, il ne pouvait que réussir. De plus la cérémonie de purification lui permettrait non seulement de se débarrasser de ce roux, sa vue lui était insupportable, mais aussi de prendre plusieurs femmes en même temps. Orochimaru avait toujours eu une passion dévorante pour les femmes, et en particulier les blondes qui n'étaient que peu existante dans le pays d'Iwa, c'est pourquoi pour lui le petit blond était le plus important de tous ses serviteurs. Le jeune garçon avait des traits tellement féminins, il avait une démarche féminine voire presque féline.

Le Maître resta toute la journée enfermé dans son bureau, il n'en sortit que pour le repas et pour se rendre à sa chambre à coucher. Le lendemain il se leva à l'heure habituel, il se lava, mangea, fit son serment et retourna dans son bureau. Cette journée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres, mais c'est un appel à 11h qui modifia le court de la journée.

_Oui allô ?_

_Bonjour, Guide de la lumière _

_Ha Kakuzu, que me veux tu ? _

_Vous prévenir, il y a un infiltré dans vos rang _

_Un infiltré dis tu ? _

_Oui, je ne suis pas sûr de son identité. Mais ce que je sais c'est que cette taupe a appelé le commissariat hier soir, une équipe d'intervention est en train de se préparer pour venir vous arrêter_

_Ils veulent m'arrêter ces mécréants ! Qu'ils viennent, moi et mes fidèles sommes prêt à les accueillir _

_Si je peux me permettre, au Guide, l'agitation ici est palpable. Ils font venir des hommes des forces spéciales d'intervention et des renforts des autres villes. Il semble qu'il veuille mettre fin à nos idéaux_

_Que devrais je donc faire, fuir ? _

_Pas fuir, mais partir et reconstruire dans une autre ville. Il faudrait mieux que vous partiez le plus vote possible, dans l'après midi ou la soirée. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu leur attaque, mais sûrement dans les prochains jours ou voir demain. _

_Bon très bien, je te recontacterais lorsque j'aurais trouvé un endroit._

Orochimaru était furieux, il hurla et lança sa lampe de chevet sur le mur. Il y avait un traître parmi eux, mais qui ? Sûrement cette femme, elle était nouvelle et avait beaucoup trop de compassion pour les enfants. Il téléphona à son service de sécurité qui l'informa qu'elle avait disparu, il leurs ordonna de préparer leurs affaires et d'être près à partir d'ici la fin de la journée. Il brûla quelques papiers puis descendit dans sa chambre, il y trouva Kyubi entrain de ranger sa chambre, l'adulte ordonna à son esclave de mettre ses vêtements dans des valises et de les descendre dans le salon. Dans la cuisine il ordonna à Kurama de faire des sandwich et des bentos, puis il sortit pour superviser le transport des armes. Il revint quelque heures plus tard, les valises attendaient dans le salon, les paniers repas étaient prêt mais ce n'était pas du tout comme Orochimaru le voulait. Il se tourna vers l'enfant brun et vociféra contre lui

- Espèce d'imbécile, tu es vraiment débile ou tu le fais exprêt ? Tu m'a déjà vue manger des nouilles sautées avec du céleri ? J'ai horreur du céleri, pauvre connard tu vies ici depuis un moment déjà, je te nourrie, t'habilles, je tente de te donner une raison d'exister mais toi tu ne fais aucun effort

- ….

- Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Vous n'aviez pas précisez ce que vous vouliez manger, j'ai donc fait avec ce qu'y me tombais dessus

- Tu oses remettre en cause mes décisions, et surtout tu oses me parler. Une des premières règles que je t'ai enseigné quand on t'a ramené ici, c'était de fermer ta grande gueule. Mais comme tu n'as pas su respecté ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire, il est temps de sévir.

L'adulte, rouge de fureur, s'avança vers Kurama et le frappa. Le coup fut si fort que le garçon tomba au sol, Orochimaru recommença mais cette fois avec les pieds. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit un cri derrière lui.

- Ne touchez pas à mon frère, espèce de connard dégénéré ! Hurla Kyubi

Le Guide se retourna, il fusilla le blond du regard. Alors comme ça lui aussi osait parler, et surtout insulter son maître. Et bien c'est lui qu'il fallait corriger, et de manière radical. Orochimaru s'éloigna du brun qui crachait un peu de sang, et saisit Kyubi part le col et le souleva tout en le frappant de sa main libre. Le petit blond se débattait fortement, cette fois il ne pouvait plus tenir. Son Maître voulait faire brûler Shukaku et maintenant il frappait Kurama, ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois mais d'habitude Kyubi ne voyait pas l'action se faire.

Orochimaru était aux bords de la crise de nerfs, il devait fuir et en plus ses meubles lui répondait. Il allait corriger ça avant de partir. Il ordonna à ses gardes, qui venaient d'entrer dans la maison, d'enfermer les deux autres enfants dans la cave avec des chaînes et de bien les attacher à leurs pieds, ils ne devaient pu pouvoir bouger. Le serpent entraîna Kyubi dans son bureau, il claqua la porte et jeta l'enfant sur le sol. L'adulte alla en direction de son bureau et appuya sur un bouton , caché l'intérieur d'une statuette de Bouddha, qui permettait d'ouvrir le mur et d'accéder à la petite pièce où avait eu lieu la pose des puces. La dite pièce avait était remaniée, au lieu du fauteuil de docteur il y trônait un siège de métal. Sur les murs gauche et droit il y a avait plusieurs instruments pouvant servir à la torture d'un individu, ainsi que des moyens de mettre fin à son existence. Le mur du fond était en fait une vitre, elle permettait d'accéder à une terrasse donnant sur l'arrière de la maison.

Kyubi fut traîné sur le sol puis attaché au siège, l'adulte lui arracha ses vêtements et commença son ouvrage sous les cris de protestations et de douleurs de l'enfant. Orochimaru planta ses ciseaux dans la peau de Kyubi et ouvrait des plaies, il frappa le torse du garçon avec un fouet puis une cravache puis un autre fouet avec des piques au bout. Il versa ensuite quelques gouttes d'acides sur les plaies ouvertes, l'enfant hurlait de douleur et à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait son Maître le réveillait avec des coups et des seaux d'eau. Ensuite l'adulte s'attaqua au dos du blond, pour cela il le détacha du siège et l'attacha à une croix de bois qui se situait sur la terrasse. Il tortura ainsi l'enfant pendant de longue heures, jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses employer rentre dans son bureau et lui annonçe que tout le monde était prêt à partir. Il était 18h30, lorsque les voitures quittèrent la communauté, sous les regards de ses habitants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur Guide partait sans les prévenir. Quelques gardent étaient restés au camp, ils avaient pour ordre de rassurer les fidèles et de finir de détruire certains papiers gênant. Ils devaient également dresser une liste de tous les habitants de la communauté, de marqué une adresse dehors et leur fortune, à fin de les recontacter quand le moment serait venu.

OOOO

Konan fulminait, cela faisait quatre jours que Orochimaru avait disparu. Ce lâche avait quitté sa maison et depuis personne ne l'avait revu, il était sans doute parti se planquer quelque part comme le sale serpent qu'il était. En fait Konan ne s'énervait pas de cette disparition, ce qui l'énervait c'était que ses supérieurs avaient décidé d'attendre quelques jours le temps de voir si Orochimmaru revenait. Elle s'inquiétait pour les enfants, le Guide fou avait déjà projeté de faire brûler le petit Shukaku alors qu'avait il prévu en cas de fuite ? Les enfants étaient ils toujours en vie, les avait ils emmené avec lui ? Konan avait plaidé pour une intervention rapide et sans délais, pour le bien des enfants elle avait argumenté, mais ses chefs voulaient encore attendre. Elle n'en pouvait pu, aujourd'hui elle allait convaincre son chef de faire quelque chose, à ce rythme là les enfants pouvaient mourir. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef et y entra, le vielle homme était assit derrière son bureau et feuilletait des papiers.

- Chef, je peux vous parler ?

- Ha Konan, oui je t'en prie entre et prend un siège

- Merci.

La femme entra, ferma la porte et s'installa sur la chaise en face de celle de son patron. L'homme, au nez rouge et proéminent jonchait sa collègue, il la savait déterminée et têtue comme une mule. C'est pourquoi il se doutait un peu de la raison de sa visite, mais il décida de jouer le jeux tout de même. C'est pas pour rien que certains le surnommait « le clown ».

- Alors, ma très chère Konan, que puis je pour toi ?

- Et bien j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez toujours pas envoyé de troupe à la communauté de l 'Akatsuki ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais il semble qu'il faille que je recommence. Nous attendons qu' Orochimaru revienne, il ne pourra pas être partit pour longtemps. Une fois qu'il sera de retour et que nous serons sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter, là nous enverrons nos hommes

- Mais je vous dit qu'il ne reviendra pas, cette homme n'est jamais sortit de la communauté depuis qu'il la créé. Et si il avait prévu un voyage j'en aurais été informé, j'étais responsable de sa sécurité. Non je vous le dis il ne reviendra pas, je l'ai côtoyé pendant plusieurs mois et je sais comment il pense

- Le problème vois tu c'est que nos chefs ne sont pas d'accords, si sa ne tenait qu'à moi nous serions déjà intervenu. Malheureusement cette mission est sous le contrôle des chefs des grands commissariats des grandes capitales, et pour l'instant seul le chef de Konoha semble d'accord pour intervenir dès maintenant

- Et bien il faut convaincre les autres, les fidèles d'Orochimaru doivent attendre leur Guide. Il se peut qu'il leur a dit de se tenir prêt au combat, ils sont peut-être entrain de s'armer et de devenir de plus ne plus dangereux

- Ce ne sont que des suppositions, il se peut également qu'ils attendent tranquillement. Nos espions, qui sont chargé de surveiller ce que ces gens font, ne nous indiquent pas qu'il y est une agitation anormale

- Peut-être bien, mais pour les enfants alors ?

- Les enfants ? Demanda l'homme âgé en passant une main dans sa barbe

- Oui, ses serviteurs ou plus tôt ses esclaves. Ils sont sans doute encore dans la maison, ils doivent être enfermés dans la cave en attendant qu'on vienne les délivrer

- Ils ne peuvent pas sortir par eux même ?

- Non, vous avez lu mon rapport ? La cave est dissimulée dans les fondations de la maison, on ne peut l'ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'un bouton situé dans la bibliothèque. De plus il y a trois cages, chacune contenant un lit et une chaîne pour pouvoir attacher les enfants. Alors s'il vous plaie, faite pression sur les autres pour qu'on puisse aller les délivrer

- Bon dieu, je les appel tout de suite.

L'homme saisit son téléphone et appela un à un ses collègues des autres villes, après une heure de discussions avec chacun d'entre eux ils se mirent d'accord pour intervenir. L'opération aurait lieu le lendemain à 9h du matin, l'après midi et une partie de la nuit allaient être consacré au débriefing des troupes. C'était heureux que tout avait déjà été prévu à l'avance, aussi bien au niveau du nombre d'homme que de la logistique.

_8 avril, 8h53 _

Les équipes d'intervention étaient fin prêtes, positionnées aux entrées de la Communauté de l'Akatsuki. Les troupes étaient dans des fourgons et attendaient le signal, ils avaient pour ordre de se déployer le plus vite possible et de prendre possession des lieux. Une équipe, dirigée par Konan, était chargée d'entrer dans la maison et de délivrer les enfants. Ils avaient ordre de tirer s'ils se faisaient attaquer, mais il fallait limiter les pertes en vie et simplement blesser. À 9h l'ordre fut donné par le Commissaire Ônoki, les véhiculent entrèrent sur la propriété et se garèrent devant les bâtiments principaux. Une minute trente secondes plus tard les premiers coups de feu fusaient, ils étaient tirés par des membres de la communauté qui étaient postés sur le toit de la grange et de la résidence des brebis de la secte.

Les bâtiments de la communauté étaient répartis comme un cercle gravitant autour de la fontaine, et de l'imposante statue du Guide qui y avait été construite. Lorsque l'on arrivait par la route on voyait un grand bâtiment en bois, à la manière d'une étable, à gauche du chemin. À la droite de ce chemin il y a avait un lot de trois bâtiments, un préau pour les voitures d'Orochimaru, une grange et un cellier. Ensuite, dans le prolongement de cet axe il y avait la maison du Maître, qui était en face du bâtiment des résidents. Puis, il y avait un petit édifice carré noir :le lieu où les armes étaient rangées. À côté de cela il y avait le temple, puis on revenait sur le bâtiment d'habitation. Derrière le temple se trouvait une forêt, la rivière où Shukaku allait chercher de l'eau se situait à l'extérieur du cercle des bâtiments. Les hommes se déployèrent et se placèrent devant chaque édifice.L'équipe de Konan, composée de 6 membres au total, se dirigea directement vers la maison du Guide. Ils fracturèrent la porte et entrèrent dans la demeure, dans le salon se tenait trois gardes qui se mirent à tirer immédiatement. Mais au bout de deux minutes ils se rendirent, le salon était mitraillé de débris de balles. Les insurgés furent ligotés, deux des hommes d'intervention allèrent à l'étage pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Konan et une collègue se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, Konan actionna l'ouverture de la porte dérobée et alluma la lumière. Sur le seuil de la cave une odeur les saisit, un mélange de sang, de renfermé et d'excréments humains. Elles descendirent et leur regard tomba sur le reflet de la barbarie humaine, Kurama et Shukaku étaient dans leur lit enchaînés par le pied. Ils semblaient sans vie, les deux femmes s'approchèrent chacun d'un enfant. Konan secoua légèrement le brun.

- Kurama réveilles toi, c'est Konan. Je suis de la police, on va te sortir de là.

Le garçon ne montra aucun signe de réveil, Konan prit le pouls et soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle le sentit. Sa collègue l'informa que Shukaku était lui aussi en vie, mais faible. Konan lui ordonna de remonter et de prendre la clé des chaînes et de faire venir une équipe de soin, une fois sa collègue revenue les premiers soins furent administrés aux enfants. Ces derniers sentaient mauvais, et étaient très affaiblis. Ils rouvrirent les yeux quelques instants, Shukaku murmura « Kyu », Kurama lui aussi murmura « Kyu... ». C'est alors que Konan s'aperçut que le blond n'était pas là, elle questionna ses collègues qui étaient allé aux étages et ils lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient vu personne. Elle questionna alors les gardes.

- Où est Kyubi ?

- Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire, sale traîtresse. Tu mourras dans la honte, par le feu purificateur de notre Guide

- Voyons, Nagato. Ton maître a fui, tu vas être arrêté et envoyé en prison pour un sacré bout de temps. Orochimaru devrait bientôt suivre aussi. De plus on a les enfants pour témoigner, si tu ne veux pas être accusé de cruauté envers des enfants tu vas nous dire où se trouve Kyubi

- Je ne dirais rien, crève en enfer

- Comme tu voudras, mais toi Hidan je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas finir ta vie en prison. Je sais que tu es atteint d'un cancer incurable, tu es entré dans la secte parce qu' Orochimaru t'as dit qu'il pourrait te guérir, et toi tu l'as écouté car tu veux encore vivre. Si tu me dis où se trouve Kyu je ferais en sorte que ta peine soit moins lourde, tu auras droit à tous les soins qui sont dus à des gens souffrant comme toi.

L'homme allait répondre quand des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers de la cave, les médecins essayaient de remonter les enfants. Konan intervint tout de suite.

- Non arrêté, le code de sécurité n'a pas encore été composé

- Le code de sécurité ? Demanda un de ses collègues

- Oui, on a installé une puce aux enfants. S'ils sortent d'un périmètre défini et que le code de sécurité n'a pas été désactivé ils se prennent une décharge, puis une autre trente seconde plus tard et ce jusqu'à ce que le code soit fait, ou qu'ils soient revenu dans le périmètre

- Et bien fait le code

- Je ne peux pas, je ne le connais pas. Orochimaru ne me faisait pas assez confiance, Hidan doit le savoir. Pour l'instant il faut les laisser dans la cave.

Konan se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux gris qui était menotté, et elle s'approcha de son oreille.

- Sache Hidan que si les enfants venaient à mourir, mon offre ne serait plus valable. Je ferais en sorte que ta vie soit un vrai enfer, tu finiras ta vie au mitard sans aucun médicament, dans la solitude et la douleur

- Le code est : 4936. Dit Hidan avec une faible voix.

Un collègue de Konan alla taper le code sur le boîtier de commande de la bibliothèque, puis sur celui de la porte d'entrée les deux petits garçons furent transportés dans une ambulance, mais celle-ci ne partit pas car elle savait qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Konan se retourna vers Hidan, ce dernier lui indiqua que le blond était dans le bureau. Elle monta avec deux autres personnes, elle ouvrit la porte et fut prise de violentes nausées devant le spectacle. La pièce était pleine de sang séché, au fond de la pièce la fenêtre était ouverte. Konan couru vers la terrasse, un de ses collègues la suivit et l'autre appela les secours. Kyubi était là, attaché sur une croix en bois. De son dos coulait du sang, des entailles parsemaient tout son corps, ses cheveux étaient poisseux, ses yeux clos et sa tête penchait en avant. Il respirait, faiblement mais c'était déjà ça de gagner. Le blond fut détaché avec douceur et posé sur le sol, des urgentistes lui prodiguèrent les premiers soins et s'occupèrent des plaies les plus importantes. Une fois qu'ils jugèrent son état stable ils le descendirent, et le mirent dans l'ambulance qui parti à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Les agents d'Orochimaru furent emmenés en détention, les fidèles furent transportés jusqu'au poste. La communauté était démantelée, et une enquête plus approfondie allait être menée pour savoir où était passé Orochimaru. Les enfants avaient été admit à l'hôpital, ils furent soignés et mis sous haute surveillance. Rien ne se passa, le Guide n'avait pas pu être retrouvé et les enfants ne semblaient pas en danger. Les semaines passèrent.

OOOO

_Un mois plus tard _

Les semaines passaient, les enfants c'étaient parfaitement remis du moins d'un point de vue physique tout du moins. Au niveau psychologique s'était plus compliqué, ils ne parlaient pratiquement à personne, en fait Kurama et Shukaku arrivaient à parler aux autres mais Kyubi avait un blocage. Ils ne pouvaient pas être éloignés les uns des autres, lorsque l'un devait allait dans une autre pièce les autres le suivaient. Les aides soignants, ainsi que les médecins, avaient tenté de les séparer mais ça avait complètement échoué. Le médecin, qui les avait sous sa charge, avait demandé que le blond vienne dans son bureau, étant donné qu'il était le plus calme des trois. Une fois dans le bureau le garçon commença à s'agiter fortement, il ne pouvait pas rester en place et faisait le tour du bureau. Le médecin était assis, il regardait son patient en lui demandant de se calmer et de s'asseoir. Dehors les deux autres ne tenaient pas en place non plus, ils ne cessaient de harceler les infirmières pour qu'elles les laissent aller rejoindre leur frère blond. Au bout de deux minutes infructueuses, les garçons s'assirent sur leur lit puis se mirent à signer dans leur langage inventé. Puis 30 secondes plus tard le brun fonça vers la sortie, il était suivi du roux qui put contourner la femme qui saisit Kurama dans ses bras. Le roux allait donner des coups de pied à ladite infirmière mais il n'en nu pas le besoin, le brun venait de la mordre jusqu'au sang et elle avait du lâcher le garçon. Les deux enfants coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau, en évitant ceux qui voulaient les stopper. Devant la porte de leur médecin ils n'hésitèrent pas et lui mirent de grands coups de pied, le médecin excédé par tant de bruit ouvrit. Il se fit sauter dessus par une tornade rousse qui le bascula au sol, le médecin eut des vertiges dus au choque de sa tête contre le carrelage. Puis l'adulte fut tiré hors de la pièce, les enfants fermèrent la porte et se jetèrent dans les bras du blond qui était en pleure au sol.

Malgré cette expérience le médecin décida de les séparer quand même, il dut leur administrer des calmants pour les maintenir tranquilles. Devant ce comportement certains membres de l'hôpital se demandaient s'il avait adopté la bonne méthode mais le médecin étant assez réputé, aucune objection ne fut formulée. Le traitement les plongeait dans les vapes, ils restaient prostrés sur leur lit toute la journée. Devant cela une infirmière ne put se retenir, elle appela le lieutenant Konan pour qu'elle vienne voir les enfants. En effet depuis leur arrivé seul le lieutenant avait été capable de leur parler sans qu'ils s'énervent, même si le blond ne lui parlait pas il semblait moins angoissé qu'avec le reste du personnel.

Le lieutenant arriva dans les premiers jours de juin, elle alla voir les enfants un par un. Elle fut fortement choquée par leur état, elle voulut en parler à leur médecin mais ce dernier campait sur ses positions. Le troisième jour elle eut une « conversation » avec Kurama, elle avait réussi à convaincre les aides soignants de baisser le dosage de ses calmants à fin qu'elle puisse lui parler. Elle prit une chaise et s'approcha du lit, elle se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

- Hé Kurama, je sais que tu es fatigué et que les calmants sont forts mais je t'en prie essaye de me parler. Comment tu vas ? J'ai essayé de parler avec Kyu, il ne parle toujours pas aux gens hors du groupe, Shu n'a pas été très bavard à cause des calmants

- Je …

- Oui Ku, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux... Kyu... Shu... Veux pas être séparé... Pas séances...

- Séances ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Il est loin, IL ne peut plus rien te faire.

- Pas lui... Le médecin... Méchant... Ami Maître

- Quoi ?

- Je veux... partir... Te plaies... Konan

- T'inquiète, mon ange, je vais te sortir de là.

Konan se leva et saisit son portable dans sa poche puis sortie de la pièce, encore sous le choc. Kurama l'avait tutoyé et appelé par son prénom, jusque-là l'enfant s'était toujours montré extrêmement poli avec elle en utilisant le mot « madame » et le vouvoiement. Il était clair que les enfants n'étaient pas heureux, la femme en avait rien à faire de la prétendue thérapie par l'éloignement et elle allait y mettre fin. Elle composa le numéro d'une amie du lycée avec qui elle était resté en contact, au bout de trois tonalités c'est un homme qui lui répondit.

_- Moshi, moshi ?_

_- Salut Jiraya, ça va ?_

_- Ah, Konan, sa faisait longtemps. Oui ça va, et toi ?_

_- Je travail sur une affaire assez délicate_

_- Celle sur Orochimaru ? Je t'ai vue à la télé_

_- Ouais c'est ça, j'ai un besoin urgent d'aide. Tu peux me passer Tsunade ?_


	5. Chapter 4

Konnintchi wa minna, ça va ?

Voici le tout nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me suivre et de me laisser vos messages, ils me font chaud au coeur. Et j'avouerais que j'en ai bien besoin, avec ce maudit froid.

Sur ce je vous dit bonne lecture à vous tous ;) Et à la prochaine :)

Mamsayi: Hello :) Oui le cauchemard est enfin finit :) Et il semble que dans ce chapitre tu trouves la réponse à tes questions ;) Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine :)

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_- Moshi, moshi ?_

_- Salut Jiraya, ça va ?_

_- Oui et toi ?_

_- Je travail sur une affaire assez délicate_

_- Celle sur Orochimaru ? Je t'ai vue à la télé_

_- Ouais c'est ça, j'ai un besoin urgent d'aide. Tu peux me passer Tsunade ?_

Chapitre 4: Thérapie, peurs, trahison

Konan raconta la situation à son amie, celle-ci fut très choquée par les méthodes du médecin. Tsunade était une des thérapeute pour enfants les plus connu, elle jouissait d'une position professionnelle très élevé et tous les médecins la respectaient. Elle décida de jeter un œil au dossier des enfants, normalement elle n'aurais pas dû y avoir accès mais elle avait une amie qui pouvait lui arranger ça. Après avoir lu le rapport sur leurs conditions de vie chez Orochimaru, la manière dont ils avaient été découvert à leu libération, et comment les médecins les avaient prit en charge. Elle jugea que les urgentistes et les infirmières avaient été très douées, leur état physique s'améliorait de jours en jours. Mais les méthodes du médecin en chef lui parurent peu efficace, ce mec avait un diplôme de médecine et de phycologie mais il n'était pas fichu de comprendre que les enfants avaient besoin de rester ensemble. De plus les révélations de Konan sur les propos du petit Kurama lui mirent encore plus la puce à l'oreille, elle décida donc d'intervenir. Elle appela d'abord le médecin responsable des enfants, ce dernier se cramponna à ses idées et à sa façon de procéder en expliquant que de toute façon « cette bonne femme n'avait rien à dire ». Tsunade s'énerva et décida d'appeler directement le commissariat d'Iwa et le chef de la brigade qui avait mené l'opération, bien que surpris de l'intérêt de la psychologue pour les enfants il l'autorisa à venir à l'hôpital pour aider son collègue.

Tsunade arriva sur les lieux 5 jours plus tard, son mari pervers l'avait retenu pour pallier au manque qu'allait susciter son absence. Elle fut accueilli par une infirmière qui connaissait bien ses travaux, elles parlèrent un peu et la grande blonde demanda à voir le médecin qui s'occupait des trois enfants. La dame lui indiqua que le docteur Danzo était absent, c'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui et pour les deux jours suivant également.

- Je vois, il trouve tout de même le temps d'aller en vacances avec des cas aussi graves. Il a donné des instructions concernant les enfants, je suppose ?

- Oui, hésita l'employé

- Pourrais-je les connaître ?

- Et bien, il a ordonné que les enfants... n'est aucun contact entre eux. Ils sont actuellement enfermés dans leur chambre, on a du les mettre sous calmant parce qu'ils s'agitaient trop et cela était dangereux pour eux

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit, quand cessant de les séparer cela s'arrangerait ?

- Si bien évidement, pour qui me prenez vous ? Mais Danzo a laissé des instructions claires, toute personne qui lui désobéira serra susceptible de se faire licencié pour faute grave envers des patients. Il y a certaines personnes ici qui vénèrent presque le docteur Danzo, je ne voudrais pas perdre mon poste à cause d'eux. J'ai une famille à charge

- Oui, je comprends. Compatit Tsunade

- Mais vous vous pourriez, vous êtes respecté dans le milieu médicale

- En effet, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais voir les enfants. Afin de me faire ma propre opinion

- Je vous déconseille d'aller voir Kyubi, le blond du groupe, il ne parle à personne. Shukaku risquerait d'être agressif, il l'est avec tout le monde. Par contre les calmants de Kurama ne vont bientôt pu faire effet, si vous allez le voir il sera en mesure de vous répondre

- Parfait, conduisez moi à lui s'il vous plaies.

La petite femme précéda Tsunade dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, la blonde avait du mal à envisager qu'elle se trouvait dans la zone des enfants. À l'hôpital de Konoha l'aile des enfants était coloré et joyeux, il y avait des minis jeux, de la musique, une pièce avec une quantité impressionnante de peluches et les infirmières étaient parmi les plus compétentes. C'est lorsqu'elles dure tourner dans un couloir que la blonde comprit pourquoi cette endroit semblait si austère, en fait il ne s'agissait pas du secteur des enfants mais celui des patients atteints de troubles mentaux. On avait mit trois enfants souffrant de problèmes dû à des mauvais traitements avec des gens schizophrènes qui pouvaient être un danger pour eux-mêmes et ceux qui les entouraient, cela ne révolta que plus la psychologue. Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de l'enfant brun, l'infirmière ouvrit la porte avec une clé et invita Tsunade à entrer. Elle lui indiqua que la prochaine piqûre de calmants aurait lieu dans 10 minutes, et que donc en ce moment le garçon devait être entrain démergé de son brouillard puis elle sortit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la lumière était éteintes et les rideaux fermés, cela ne créait pas du tout une bonne ambiance. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et une table de chevet dans la pièce, Kurama était sur son lit en position fœtale. Tsunade se rapprocha de l'enfant et lui parla

- Bonjour Kurama, je m'appelle Tsunade Senju et je suis une amie de Konan. Je suis également psychologue et thérapeute pour enfant, elle m'a demandé de venir te voir toi et tes frères. Mais avant, et parce que je sais que tu es dans les vapes, sa ne te dérange pas si j'ouvre le rideaux ?

L'enfant sembla vouloir bredouiller quelque chose mais c'était intelligible, l'adulte décida de prendre ça pour un oui. Elle alla vers la fenêtre et prévint le brun de rester les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle ouvrirait. Le soleil se rependit dans la pièce, celle-ci retrouvait un peu de chaleur. Les rayons du soleil mirent en valeur la pâleur de l'enfant, la grande blonde s'approcha et vit que l'enfant était très mince. Et puisqu'il était sous calmant on ne devait le nourrir que par perfusions, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Tsunade s'essaya sur une chaise et s'approcha du lit de l'enfant, il était temps de se mettre au travail et d'aider ce garçon.

- Alors, Kurama tu te plaies ici ?

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un léger grognement.

- Je vois que les calmants font toujours effet, ils t'ont mit une dose trop importante. Je prends ta réponse pour un non, et en même temps je peux te comprendre. Je trouve que les méthodes de Danzo ne sont pas bonne, et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que maintenant j'assisterais ton médecin dans ta guérison.

Là encore aucune réponse, mais le petit brun semblait commencer à essayer de bouger. Les médicaments allaient bientôt être assimilés par l'organisme, cette enfant avait une capacité d'adaptation folle.

- Tu dois te dire « mais qu'est ce qu'elle me soûle celle là, je suis dans les vapes », et je suis désolé de t'embêter mais je pense que plus vite nous commencerons le travail mieux se sera. Tu dois aussi te demander ce que ça va changer que je vienne en aide à ton médecin, c'est une excellente question et je te remercie de la poser. Et bien je compte changer votre traitement, tout d'abord plus de calmants car j'estime que c'est une très mauvaise solution. Ça ne sert à faire qu'en sorte que Danzo ait la paix. Puis en second lieu je vais …

Elle fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une infirmière, pas la même que celle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre, qui la dévisagea.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'employée

- Tsunade Senju, je vais bien merci et vous ?

- Humm, je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Le docteur Danzo n'a pas autorisé les visites durant son absence

- Je suis thérapeute spécialisé en enfant, et je suis ici à la demande du responsable de la libération de ces enfants. Des plaintes ont été adressés

- Des plaintes ? Je vois pas pourquoi il y aurait eu des plaintes, et de plus je ne vois pas par qui. Ces trois là ne parlent pas, ils ne font que crier et foutre le bordel

- Et bien je pense que sa peut facilement s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils ont vécu toute leur vie dans une cave, que les seuls personnes qu'ils aient vue soit des adultes qui les battaient ou leur criaient dessus

- Ouais, bref. Je suis venu pour renouveler les calmants

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous demander de ne pas le faire. Je suspends les calmants pour les trois patients

- Mais en fin se sont les ordres de Danzo, et de plus ils vont devenir violent si on ne leurs en donne pas

- Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne le soient pas

- Je ne vois pas comment

- Le docteur Danzo avait de mauvaises méthodes, il est temps d'en changer. Donc je vous prierais de faire passer le message à vos collègues : plus aucune médication sur ces enfants. De plus, veuillez préparer leur transfert dans l'aile des enfants.

La femme protesta un peu puis sorti de la chambre, Tsunade reprit avec Kurama comme si de rien n'était.

- Voilà une première chose de fait, et donc comme tu as pu l'entendre ma deuxième décision est de vous transférer dans le quartier des enfants. C'est complètement ridicule de vous avoir mit ici. Et bien sûr je vais faire en sorte de vous réunir toi et tes frères. Kyubi et Shukaku, c'est çà ?

À la mention de ses frères Kurama s'agita, il tenta de se retourner vers l'adulte qui lui parlait mais il était encore ankylosé. Tsunade l'aida dans sa manœuvre.

- Attention, il faut que tu y ailles doucement. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant que les effets des médicaments disparaissent définitivement

- … Je... Merci

- Mais de rien, mon choux. Allez il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller voir tes frères.

La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit, avant de franchir la porte elle pu entendre un léger « au revoir, Madame ». Une fois en dehors de la pièce elle alla voir si toutes les infirmières avaient bien reçu son ordre, elles semblaient réticentes à cette idée mais allaient obéir. Tsunade pensa que le travail ne faisait que commencer, et cette pensée ne fut que renforcée après qu'elle est vue ses deux autres pateints.

OOOO

_4 Mois plus tard, POV Tsunade_

Cela fait déjà quatre mois que j'ai repris le cas des enfants, Danzo a vivement protesté, mais je l'ai calmé en lui disant que s'il ne se taisait pas je le dénoncerais au conseil de l'ordre. Non mais franchement mettre des enfants sous sédatif et les séparer alors qu'ils ont toujours vécu ensemble, et il se dit médecin. Grâce à un travail approfondi les enfants se remettent petit à petit, ils ont même fait beaucoup de progrès. Shukaku et Kuruma arrivent à parler aux autres, même si au début c'était assez compliqué. J'ai réussi à installer un lien de confiance entre eux et moi, Konan a réussi elle aussi puisqu'elle vient souvent les voir pour leur parler. Seul Kyubi ne parle pas, mais on sens tout de même qu'il est plus à l'aise avec nous. Lorsqu'il y a des infirmières ou des médecins il se blottit contre son frère brun, tandis que le roux se poste devant eux en mode défense et regarde tellement noir les gens que ceux-ci recules inconsciemment. Mais lorsque c'est moi, ou Konan, il se détend un peu et quitte les bras de son frère, les deux autres reprennent leurs activités en jetant de temps en temps des regards au blond pour voir s'il ne panique pas.

Les crises de paniques de Kyubi sont assez fréquentes, le plus souvent elle fait suite à une élévation de la voix ou au bruit d'un objet se cassant. J'ai bien essayé de le faire parler, pour comprendre d'où venait le blocage, ses frères l'on même encouragé dans ce sens mais il persiste dans son mutisme sélectif. Il est bien sélectif, car bien que je ne l'ai jamais vue de mes yeux, je sais qu'il est capable de parler avec ses frères lorsqu'ils sont seuls dans une pièce. C'est Kurama qui me l'a dit, c'est avec lui que j'ai le moins de mal et il semble tenir le rôle d'aîné du groupe. Il est toujours là pour veiller sur les autres, je me souviens du jour où ils ont pu enfin être réuni. C'était deux jours après que j'ai fait arrêter le traitement, j'étais dans la chambre de Kurama en train de le faire manger.

**Flash back **

- Doucement, je sais que c'est meilleur que les perfs mais ne vas pas trop vite. Tu dois te réhabituer progressivement à la nourriture solide

- Ummm, quand est-ce que je pourrais revoir mes frères ? Les médocs me font plus du tout d'effet, et j'arrive à marcher

- Et bien aujourd'hui j'espère, mais par contre je dois te prévenir. Kyubi est celui qui a reçu le plus de sédatif. Actuellement il a du mal à se déplacer et il reste dans sa chambre

- Il faut absolument que je lui parle, pour le rassurer, Shukaku n'est pas allé le voir ?

- Si, mais Kyubi réclame après toi. Il était content de voir son autre frère mais tu lui manques. Dès que tu auras finit de de manger, je t'emmène le voir.

.

Il finit son repas et je l'aide à s'habiller, je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il semble avoir pris un peu de poids ce qui est bon signe. Je lui demande s'il est prêt, il me répond que oui, on commence à marcher et comme je vois qu'il a encore un peu de mal je l'aide avec mon bras. Dans les couloirs les infirmières sourient, Kuruma lui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. J'oublie parfois qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il s'exprime un peu, sinon la plupart du temps il ressemble à un robot et je pense aussi que c'est pour ça que le personnel à du mal avec lui. Nous traversons les couloirs et nous arrivons devant la salle de jeux, soudain Kurama s'arrête et tourne la tête vers l'intérieur de la salle. Il entre, un bruit de raclure de chaise se fait entendre, je regarde à mon tour pour voir ce qui se passe. J'ai le bonheur de voir un petit roux se précipiter dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionne avec habilité, Shukaku enfuit son visage dans le cou de Kurama. Toutes les personnes autour sont choqués, et moi aussi, tellement cette scène sort de l'ordinaire. Ils étaient tous les deux si peu expressif, et là les voir se prendre dans les bras et pleurer fait chaud au cœur dans un sens. Le brun se recule un peu et dit au roux qu'il va chercher Kyubi et qu'il reviendra avec lui. Shukaku acquiesce et lui répond qu'il les attend.. Puis Kurama me demande de le conduire à son autre frère, il me suit donc et trois couloirs plus tard nous nous arrêtons devant la porte 203.

J'ouvre la porte, et précède Kurama. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, et on ne discerne rien à part une boule sur le lit. Kyubi est recroquevillé dans sa couette en mode fœtus, j'allume la lumière et un petit gémissement s'échappe de la bouche du blond qui s'emmitoufle encore plus dans la couette. Je vais ouvrir les volets pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil, le visage de Kyubi ne sort toujours pas de la couette.

- Kyubi, il y a quelqu'un ici qui est venu te voir.

L'enfant n'émet aucune réaction, je me tourne vers Kurama et lui fait comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'il parle. Il a un air malicieux dans les yeux où commence à perler de petites larmes, il se rapproche du lit et prend le cocon de tissu dans ses bras. Quelques secondes passent puis la couette bouge pour finalement se retrouver au sol, la tête blonde qui en émerge est toute pâle mais on peut y voir de la joie dans ses yeux. Kyubi se précipite dans les bras de son frère, il pleure en fourrant son nez dans le cou du brun afin d'humer son odeur.

- Je suis là Kyu, tout va bien aller. Je ne te quitterais plus maintenant, je te le promets

Le blond pleure pendants plusieurs minutes, son frère ne cesse de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes. Moi je reste dans un coin de la pièce, je ne veux pas les déranger mais je préfère surveiller quand même. Les minutes passent et Kurama s'écarte du blond, son frère le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux et passe ses mains un peu partout sur le corps du brun pour être sûr que se n'ai pas un rêve. Le brun dit à son frère qu'il faut qu'il bouge et que Shukaku les attend dans la salle de jeux, il se tourne vers moi et me demande si Kyubi peut sortir de la chambre. Je m'approche du lit à mon tour, Kyubi se sert contre son frère qui le rassure en lui disant que je ne lui ferais aucun mal, j'ausculte le garçon. Il est encore maigre, ses jambes ont l'air fragile, mais dans un fauteuil roulant ça devrait aller. Je me dirige vers la sortie et dit à Kurama d'habiller son frère le temps que j'aille chercher le fauteuil. Une fois le blond installé nous sortons de la pièce et allons vers la salle de jeux, c'est Kurama qui pousse la chaise de son frère, je trouve cela vraiment très mignon. Quand nous entrons dans la salle un grand cris se fait entendre, Shukaku fait tomber sa chaise en arrière et se précipite sur ses frères. Il s'en suit un câlin collectif de plus de 10 minutes, tous les adultes ont la larme à l'œil.

**Fin de flash back **

À la fin de cette journée j'étais fier du travail accomplit, malheureusement le médecin en chef n'était pas du tout content. Il avait écourté ses vacances après qu'on lui ait signalé ma présence dans l'hôpital, et il est revenu deux jours plus tard. Il m'a sermonné en me disant que je n'aurais pas dû interférer dans son traitement, et que je n'aurais pas dû mettre fin à leur isolation. Je lui ai répondu, non sans une pointe d'agacement, que je ne comprenais pas sa démarche et que puisque le commissariat m'avait mandaté à venir en aide aux enfants j'étais moi aussi responsable de leur bonheur. Danzo était de très mauvaise humeur, il téléphona un peu partout mais on lui répondit que ma légitimité dans les soins apportés aux enfants n'était pas à remettre en question. Depuis ce jour c'est moi qui travail le plus avec eux, Danzo ne fait que passer occasionnellement, ce qui est tant mieux puisque les enfants ne l'aiment pas.

Je pense que je vais demander leur transfert à l'hôpital de Konoha, notre structure d'accueil pour les enfants et les personnes victimes de traumatismes est plus importante que celle-ci. De plus je n'aime pas du tout Danzo, et puis mon homme me manque même si je sais que pervers comme il est je risque de prendre chère en rentrant. Le problème est que j'habite à peu près à une heure de Konoha, alors qu'ici je suis à peine à 5 minutes. Mais je pense qu'un changement de structure leur ferait le plus grand bien, et Konan m'a rapporté que Kurama l'avait supplié de le faire partir de cet hôpital. Il ne manque plus qu'à négocier avec le directeur de l'établissement, je m'occuperai de ça demain car pour l'instant c'est l'heure de dormir.

DRING DRING DRING

Ho non, quoi encore ? Quelle heure il est ? 3H du matin ! Si c'est Jiraya qui m'appel, je le tue J'allume la lumière et prends mon mobile posé sur la table de chevet, c'est un numéro inconnu.

_- Moshi, moshi ?_

_-... _

Il y a aucune réponse de l'autre côté.

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Tsunade-san, dit une petite voix_

_- Kurama ?_

_- Tsunade-san, il est ici. Reprend le brun, la peur dans sa voix est palpable_

_- Qui est là, Kurama ?_

_- Le Maitre, j'ai entendu sa voix. Il parlait avec Danzo-san, ils ont essayé de forcer la porte de notre chambre. Venez vite_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive._

Je referme mon téléphone et me précipite hors du lit, je m'habille à la va vite. Orochimaru est dans l'hôpital et Danzo est de mèche avec lui, cela peut expliquer ce que Kurama avait dit à, Konan au sujet du médecin en chef « ami du Maître ». Je compose un numéro et attend qu'on décroche, en sortant de ma chambre d'hôtel.

_- Commissariat d'Iwa ?_

_- Ici Tsunade, je voudrais signaler que Orochimaru a été vue à l'hôpital et que le docteur Danzo est son complice. Je demande une intervention immédiate des forces de sécurité. _

Je ne laisse pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil répondre que je raccroche, je sors de l'établissement et cours vers l'hôpital. C'est lorsque j'arrive devant les portes que je me demande ce que je fais faire, j'entre et j'aperçois un agent de sécurité. Je lui explique la situation, il n'a pas l'air de me croire mais très vite des bruits de sirènes se font entendre. La police n'a pas perdu de temps et en quelques minutes le bâtiment est cerné, Konan dirige une équipe chargée de monter à la chambre des enfants pour voir s'ils vont bien Moi je ne peux que rester là à attendre, c'est rageant mais je n'ai pas le choix. On entend des coups de feu, j'ai peur pour les enfants. Konan revient suivi de ses hommes et des enfants, elle me dit qu'il faudrait mieux que je les emmènes hors d'ici. Elle affecte cinq hommes à notre protection, je décide de conduire toute la troupe dans ma chambre d'hôtel bien qu'elle soit petite. En arrivant devant la réception je suis prise d'une idée.

- Bonsoir, j'aimerais changer de chambre si c'est possible ?

- Oui cela doit pouvoir se faire, madame. Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette demande, la chambre ne vous convient pas ? Elle est sale ?

- Non, mais j'ai des invités de dernières minutes. Je voudrais une chambre assez grande pour pouvoir loger 3 enfants ainsi que 6 adultes, les enfants peuvent prendre le même lit

- Je regrette mais toutes nos grandes chambres sont prises, il y a actuellement une réunion de fans de gosplay pour riche. Il y a bien la suite royale de luxe, mais son prix est assez conséquent.

L'employé tourne son écran d'ordinateur vers moi, en effet c'est un sacré prix. La baignoire est en or ou quoi ! Je soupire, je ne sais pas comment on va faire du coup. Un des policiers s'approche du guichet, c'est un grand noir baraqué, et il tant sa carte.

- Lieutenant de la police d'Iwa, Ôkii (大きい : kanji de grand) Tsuyoi (強い : kanji de fort), nous réquisitionnons votre suite royale de luxe

- Mais, enfin, monsieur

- Elle nous servira dans le cadre de la protection des témoins, je vous conseille de coopérer. Sinon je vous arrête pour obstruction à la justice.

L'employé devient quelque peu blême et accepte de nous donner les clés de la suite en nous indiquant qu'elle se situe au dernièr étage, il me dit aussi que mes affaires vont y être transférés sous peu. Je remercie le lieutenant, et nous allons vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre les enfants se dirigent vers le lit, Kyubi s'emmitoufle sous les couettes et est collé à son frère brun, le roux lui s'allonge à côté mais lutte pour ne pas dormir. Les heures passent et nous apprenons qu'Orochimaru et Danzo ont réussi à s'enfuir, ils ont été repéré à la sorti de la ville. Dans un sens ça me rassure car les enfants ne craignent plus rien, je m'endors moi aussi.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille les gardes sont encore là, mais ils m'indiquent qu'on leur a demandé de rentrer au poste de police. J'apprends aussi que la chambre avait été payé pour trois jours, et donc je vais pouvoir rester ici en attendant de prendre une décision. Les enfants se réveillent, je commande le petit-déjeuner le temps que Kurama et Kyubi aillent se laver. Le blond a insisté, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'est blottit contre son frère et qu'il lui a lancé des yeux de chien battu, pour qu'il vienne avec lui. Je pense que le blond a besoin de lui parler, et que comme je ne peux pas quitter la pièce il n'a pas trouvé de meilleur moyen. Shukaku reste sur son lit et ne dit rien, mais moi j'engage la conversation.

- Shukaku, ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ? Je sais combien ça peut-être effrayant de revoir son bourreau, même si moi ce n'était pas une vraie personne

- ?

- J'étais alcoolique, je buvais du saké du matin au soir. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir le jour où j'ai trouvé l'amour, évidement ça ne c'est pas fait tout de suite

- …

- J'espère que tu as faim, je savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai commandé un peu de tout. Mais tu le sais, puisque tu étais dans la pièce.

Il ne me répond pas, mais je sens qu'il a envie de le faire. Le room service arrive, et il dépose ce qu'il a apporté sur la table du salon privée. Je me sers un thé, et croque dans un morceau de pain. Je me retourne pour demander au roux s'il veut manger, mais son visage et son pincement de lèvre nerveux me fait comprendre qu'il a quelque chose à dire.

- Tsunade-san

- Oui, Shukaku ?

- En réalité je ne m'appelle pas Shukaku, et je ne suis pas le vrai frère de Kyu et Ku

- QUOI ?

- J'ai reçu ce prénom lorsque je suis arrivé chez le Maître, avant on m'appelais Gaara et j'habitais la ville de Suna. Quand j'étais chez le Maître les deux autres m'ont tout de suite considéré comme leur frère, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Du moins biologiquement parlant

- Tu es arrivé quand chez Orochimaru ?

- Je devais avoir 7 ans, je suis plus trop sûr. Kyu et Ku étaient déjà arrivé

- Et eux, ils se souviennent de leur vrai prénom ?

- Non, peut être Kurama. Kyu m'a dit que lorsque ses parents sont morts il neigeait, mais il ne se rappel de rien de plus

- Non je me souviens de rien, mais j'ai toujours ça sur moi.

Je me retourne et vois les deux jumeaux, ils sont sortis de la salle de bain et écoutaient notre conversation. Kurama tient un papier entre ses doigts, il s'avance vers moi et me le donne. Ce papier est ancien, l'écriture est illisible à l'œil nu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je lui demande

- Un papier qui vient de la maison de mes parents, je crois que je l'avais dans mes poches lorsqu'on nous a enlevé

- Il faudra que je le montre à Konan, la police doit s'en doute pouvoir savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus

- Je me souviens plus bien, mais il était question de fleurs

- De fleurs ?

Je regarde le papier puis me lève et vais chercher mon téléphone dans mon sac, de petits bruits me font tourner la tête. Le petit blond semble agité, il fait des signes à ses frères. Shukaku, he Gaara plus tôt, me demande si j'ai du papier et un crayon. Je fouille dans mon sac et lui en donne, il le passe à Kyubi qui est accroupie au sol et commence à gribouiller.

- Il récrit ce qui était marqué sur le papier, me dit Kurama

- Il sait ce qui y était marqué ?

- Oui, il ne sait pas ce qu'à ça veut dire parce qu'il connaît pas les mots. Mais grâce à votre programme, à l'hôpital, on nous a appris à écrire. Il y avait un cahier de grammaire dans la cave, mais il était déchiré alors on a juste appris à dessiner grossièrement. On s'entraînait tous les jours.

Kyubi émet un bruit pour dire qu'il a terminé, il me tend le papier. Son écriture est lisible, et même si ça se voit qu'il a eu du mal pour le dernier kanji, c'est compréhensible.

- Alors, ça dit quoi ? Demande Gaara

- Il y est marqué : « Chez Takano, fleuriste. 6 rue du Mizukage, Kiri »

**FIN**

Review, onegai shimasu ?


	6. Chapter 5

Konintchiwa minna, ça va ? J'espère que les exams se passent bien ;)

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je tiens à préciser que je ne vais sans doute pas republier jusqu'à janvier, à cause des fêtes et tout.

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et bonne lecture :)

Réponse aux review:

Jojo-shadow: Salut, merci pour ta review :) Oui c'est vrai que Naru en mode timide c'est trop choux. Par contre je suis désolé mais la rencontre ne va pas se faire tout de suite, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre désolé :( J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)

Cheschire: Salut, merci pour ta review :) Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, moi aussi j'ai pleuré en écrivant :) Je suis très heureux que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 5: Recherches, nouveaux foyers, séparation

_POV Tsunade, octobre _

Il s'est passé tellement de choses en un mois, depuis que les enfants avaient dû être amenés dans une chambre d'hôtel pour les protéger. Orochimaru et Danzo n'ont pas été retrouvés et actuellement les enfants font l'objet d'une surveillance constante, ce qui les stresse un peu. Pratiquement un mois que l'on a appris que l'identité des enfants n'était pas vraiment leur identité, cette révélation a créée un tumulte et un redoublement des efforts dans l'enquête. Konan et son équipe, connaissant bien le dossier, se sont attelés à retrouver dans un premier temps la famille de Gaara. C'était le plus facile, ils connaissaient le vrai prénom de l'enfant et son lieu de résidence. Les archives de la police de Suna, ainsi que les actes de naissances de l'hôpital, ont permit de retrouver un certain Gaara no Sabaku. Gaara no Sabaku est un petit garçon roux qui a disparu à l'âge de six ans, l'information correspondait bien avec ce que notre Gaara nous avait dit. Le rapport de police de l'époque nous a apprit que l'enfant n'avait pas de famille, l'enquête révéla également que l'orphelinat dans lequel l'enfant habitait avait reconnu avoir vendu des enfants afin de financer la réparation de la bâtisse. Les responsables de l'orphelinat avaient été arrêtés et conduits en prison suite à leur procès. Il y eu beaucoup d'émotion suite à ces révélations, les agents de police étaient tout simplement stupéfaits de la bêtise humaine. L'avenir de Gaara s'annonçait sombre, il devrait rester dans un centre pour jeunes jusqu' sa majorité, puis ensuite se débrouiller par lui même, à moins qu'une famille ne désire l'adopter. J'y ai beaucoup penser à un moment, à adopter le petit Gaara. Même si il faisait peur à beaucoup d'adultes moi je savais que derrière ce masque se cachait un enfant qui avait dû lutter toute sa vie pour survivre. Mais il était bien évident que si j'adoptais Gaara je devais adopter les deux autres, les séparer semblait trop difficile. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir assumer financièrement, et moralement, bien que j'adore ces gosses.

Puis c'est le 15 septembre que la solution apparu, sous la forme d'un homme brun aux yeux noirs s'appelant Yondaime. Et oui il semble que se soit bien un prénom, cela m'a très surprit au départ mais passons. Cet homme s'est présenté comme l'oncle de Gaara, il nous a expliqué qu'il ne savait pas que son frère avait eu un enfant. L'orphelinat avait été obligé de le lui dire suite à l'enquête menée par les services de police de Suna, et depuis ce jour l'homme n'avait cessé de chercher l'enfant de son frère. C'est un de ses amis dans la police de Suna qui lui apprit que l'enfant avait été retrouvé, il était venu avec ses deux enfants. Konan a lancé une enquête sur Yondaime no Sabaku pour déterminer si ses dires étaient exacts. Il s'avéra que oui, et moi j'ai dû pratiquer un diagnostique psychologique afin de déterminer si il était apte à accueillir Gaara. J'étais un peu réticente au début, séparer les enfants ne me semblais pas la meilleure solution. J'ai organisé une rencontre entre Gaara et monsieur no Sabaku, le garçon a exigé que ses deux frères soient présents. La rencontre à eu lieu dans un petit café de la ville, au départ elle devait avoir lieu au commissariat mais les enfants n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise car cela leur rappelait trop leur prison. La rencontre se passa bien, Gaara était un peu méfiant mais l'homme et ses enfants faisaient tout pour qu'il se sente à peu près à l'aise avec eux. Il y eu d'autres rencontres, puis deux semaines plus tard Gaara prit sa décision. Il accepta d'aller vivre à Suna avec son oncle, la décision avait été prise avec l'appui de Kurama et de Kyubi. Le jour du départ les enfants ont pleuré toutes les larmes de leur corps, ils se promirent de se tenir au courant et de se revoir. L'oncle de Gaara leur donna le numéro de chez lui ainsi que l'adresse, il les invita à venir leur rendre visite aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient.

Les jumeaux se retrouvaient donc seul.

Les recherches sur leur vraies identités s'avérèrent un peu plus complexes, la seule information dont la police disposait était qu'ils avaient vécu à Kiri, où à côté. Les rapports de police de la ville furent passés au peigne fin, les titres des journaux également, et des personnes furent interrogés. L'enquête piétinait, puis on décida de changer de méthode. Des photos des jumeaux furent envoyés au commissariat de Kiri, Konan pensa qu'ainsi quelqu'un pourrait faire le rapprochement avec des photos d'enfants disparus. Et cette méthode fonctionna, le 1er octobre Konan a reçu un appel, la photo de Kyubi avait rappelé une ancienne affaire à un membre de la police. Lorsque le dossier sur les meurtres de Uzumaki Kushina et Namikaze Minato fut rouvert les photos des enfants trouvèrent résonance avec ceux des enfants disparus du couple. Ce jour là mon cœur fut rempli de joie, on savait enfin quel était leur vrais noms, malheureusement ce même jour on apprit que les enfants n'avaient plus aucune famille.

C'est à moi, en tant que leur médecin traitant, de leur annoncer tout ça. Je me suis rendu à l'hôpital, où ils vivaient encore faute de mieux, et les trouva entrain de dessiner dans la salle de jeux. C'est le blond qui m'entendit le premier, il tourna sa tête vers moi et dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait puisqu'il secoua vivement son frère. Arrivé à leur hauteur je me suis assise en tailleur, leur regard ne me quittait plus.

- Alors les garçons, vous allez bien ?

- Oui ça va, répondit Kurama. On a eu des nouvelles de Gaara ce matin

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, il a l'air heureux même si on lui manque.

Kyubi grogna légèrement et saisit un stylo pour écrire sur une feuille qu'il me donna, il y était inscrit « J'aime pas quand tu tournes en rond comme ça, c'est énervant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- Perspicace, comme d'habitude. C'est à propos de l'enquête sur vous

- Oui ?

- Et bien on a retrouver votre véritable identité. Toi Kuruma ton vraie nom est Menma, et toi tu t'appelles Naruto. Je suis aussi désolée de vous dire que vos parents sont morts et que vous n'avez aucune autre famille

- On savait déjà que nos parents étaient morts, on les a vue ce jour là. Maintenant on fait quoi ? Moi et Kyu, enfin Naru, on reste définitivement dans cette hôpital ?

- Non, normalement vous devez être transféré à celui de Konoha parce que c'est là bas que j'habite et qu'il faut que je retourne aider d'autres patients. Ensuite vous irez dans un orphelinat, un centre ou une famille d'accueil jusqu'à vos 18 ans.

- Je vois, en gros on risque de rester enfermés pendant longtemps. Aucune famille d'accueil ne voudra de nous, on est trop instables. Il suffit de voir comment on réagit lorsque quelque chose se brise ou que quelqu'un élève la voix

- C'est pas faux, cependant il y a une autre option

- Une autre option ?

- Oui, dans la mesure où bientôt je ne serais plus votre médecin mais seulement votre psychologue, et que vous me fait confiance. Je pourrais faire une démarche pour une procédure d'adoption, je vous adopterais tous les deux et ainsi vous viendrez vivre avec moi et mon mari près de Konoha

- C'est très généreux, on doit réfléchir

Et ils ont réfléchis pendant une semaine, le vendredi ils m'ont dit qu'ils acceptaient. Après les démarches sont allées rapidement, j'ai une bonne situation et un tas de recommandations. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 octobre, et nous partons pour notre foyer. Les enfants ont préparé leurs affaires, bien qu'ils n'en aient que très peu, et ils m'attendent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Je termine de mettre les bagages dans la voiture et je vais les chercher.

Menma me sourit, Naruto lui fait un petit sourire en coin. Le blond est toujours effrayé par ce qu'il ne connaît pas, le fait de quitter l'établissement de soin lui fait peur et c'est pourquoi il a mit sa main dans celle de son frère. Le brun sert cette main très fort, pour être sûr de ne pas lâcher son jumeau. Une fois les bagages dans le coffre, et tous attachés, je mets le contact et nous partons. Une nouvelle vie commence pour ces deux enfants, et j'espère pouvoir apporter ma contribution dans leur bonheur.

OOOO

_POV Naruto _

Ça fait 2h qu'on roule, Tsuande-san a décidé de faire une pose pour se prendre un café. Kurama et moi, non Menma et moi (va falloir que je m'habitue), on est entrain de se dégourdir les jambes sur l'aire d'autoroute. Tsunade-san nous a dit que le voyage risquait de durer plusieurs jours, mon frère m'a rappelé que notre voyage pour aller chez le Maître avait été assez long. Moi je m'en souviens pas vraiment, j'ai des souvenirs qu'à partir du moment où on a commencé à habiter chez le Maître. Rien que de penser à cette période j'en ai des frissons dans le dos, mine de rien ça fait pas si longtemps que ça. Je suis content que Gaara est retrouvé sa famille, même si du coup on est séparé. Menma et moi on a pas cette chance, nos parents sont morts, mais dans notre malheur on s'en sort pas si mal. Tsunade-san est une femme gentille, sauf que quand elle s'énerve elle fait peur, et elle a décidé de nous adopter. Au départ j'étais pas franchement pour, je n'arrive pas à parler aux autres alors la cohabitation risque d'être difficile, mais mon frère m'a convaincu. Il m'a dit que c'était mieux pour nous,et qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre éternellement enfermé à l'abri du monde extérieur. Alors qu'avec la blonde on pourrait vivre dans une maison, recommencer à être des enfants normaux. Oui mais voilà être un « enfant normal » je sais pas comment ça marche, je veux dire on a plus vécu dans une cave qu'à l'extérieur. Et franchement je ne pense pas pouvoir parler aux autres de si tôt, j'ai essayé avec Tsunade-san et Konan-san mais j'avais trop peur. En plus j'ai encore mes terreurs nocturnes, quand je ferme les yeux je vois le Maître et je revis ce qu'il m'a fait subir dans son bureau. Je ressent les coups de fouet, les brûlures, les impacts de poings, la sensation de mes os se cassant, … Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons, Menma doit l'avoir remarquer puisqu'il m'entoure de ses bras.

Ça aussi c'est un changement, non pas qu'il me prenait pas dans ses bras avant mais c'était plus tôt moi le soutient de notre trio. Dans la cave c'est moi qui m'occupais de remettre un peu de joie dans notre quotidien en faisant, la plupart du temps, des blagues stupides. Mais depuis qu'on est sortit de la cave les rôles sont inversés, c'est lui qui me protège des autres. Il n'y a qu'avec lui, et Gaara, que je me sens totalement à l'aise. Je suis dépendant de lui et de sa présence, pour le moment sa ne semble pas le gêner mais plus tard peut être que si. Bon on verra ça quand le moment sera venu, pour l'instant il faut avancer. Tsunade-san nous apprends à lire et à écrire, je trouve ça intéressant et en plus c'est facile. Elle nous aide à surmonter ce qu'elle appelle « le traumatisme », elle nous parle, nous dit qu'il faut oublier tout ce qui s'est passé chez le Maître. Mais moi je suis pas totalement sûr de vouloir oublier, oublier le plus dur c'est sûr mais tout oublier serait stupide. Cette histoire m'a forgé mon caractère, bon ça m'a un peu détruit mais je pense que c'est une partie de ma personnalité. Tout comme Kyu fait parti de moi, je m'explique : lorsque j'étais sur ma croix j'ai du me renfermer sur moi même pour ne pas tomber dans la dépression total. J'étais donc là tout seul à me dire que sans mes frères je n'étais rien, j'étais sûr que j'allais mourir seul. Puis au bout d'un moment une petite voix m'a parlé « Hé, n'abandonne pas. J'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite », j'ai été d'abord surpris puis je me suis mis à dialoguer avec lui. Cette petite voix c'était celle de Kyubi, le renard des légendes celui de qui je tiens mon second prénom. Je sais que ça peu paraître carrément flippant, mais moi sa m'amuse, grâce à lui j'ai réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me délivrer. J'en ai parlé à Gaara et Menma, et eux aussi ils m'ont dit que les autres leur avaient parlé. Donc on se retrouve tous les trois avec une autre personne en nous, c'est pas si effrayant parce que Kyubi ne se manifeste que lorsque j'ai peur où que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Par exemple quand je ne savais pas si je devais accepter de vivre avec Tsunade-san, Kyubi m'a parlé et rassuré « allez, Naruto, ton frère à raison et tu le sais. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme çà tout le temps, ça nous rendrais fous. Depuis la sortie de la cave tu n'as pas pu faire ce que tu veux vraiment faire, tu veux sortir. Tu veux profiter de l'air, marcher dans l'herbe, te mettre au soleil, nager dans l'eau car oui tu sait nager même si tu ne t'en souviens pas. Accepte, Tsunade-san te permettra de faire tout ça ». J'ai donc accepté, et nous voilà sur la route. Je suis sortit de mes pensées par la voix de mon frère.

- Naru, tu viens on y va. Tsunade-san nous fait signe de venir à la voiture.

Je me lève, parce que je m'étais assis sur un trottoir, et rejoint mon frère et notre médecin traitant qui se prend un peu pour notre mère. La route reprend et j'admire le paysage.

Ça y est nous sommes enfin arrivés, le voyage a duré un jour et demi. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans cette voiture, j'avais mal aux fesses et des fourmis dans les jambes. Je suis fatigué en plus, Tsunade-san s'est arrêté pour la nuit mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Je suis resté toute la nuit dans les bras de mon frère, lui a un peu dormi mais sa tête laisse transparaître sa fatigue. La voiture s'est stoppé sous une sorte de porche, Tsunade-san nous invite à descendre de la voiture. On prend nos affaires dans le coffre, la blonde nous souris et nous précède sur les graviers de la cour d'entrée. Elle sort des clés de son sac et ouvre la porte blanche, elle nous fait entrer et nous demande de poser nos affaires dans un coin. Le vestibule est une grande pièce aux murs mauves et au sol en carrelage blanc, à droite il y a une petite table pour poser ses affaires et au fond de la pièce il y a une double porte. Cette double porte donne sur une vaste salle à manger, au milieu il y a une table blanche accompagnée de cinq chaises. A gauche du vestibule se trouve le bureau de Tsunade-san, ensuite il y a la cuisine. A la droite du vestibule se trouve le salon et la bibliothèque, ils sont séparés par une double porte blanche coulissante. Ensuite elle nous montre l'étage.

L'étage est constitué de cinq pièces, à droite de l'escalier il y a la chambre de Tsunade-san et sa salle de bain privée (elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait venir la déranger dans sa chambre à n'importe quel moment). Ensuite à gauche de l'escalier se trouve la salle de bain, les toilettes. En face des toilettes se trouve ma chambre, et encore après celle de mon frère. Au moins si j'ai un problème il sera tout près de moi, sa me rassure. Au dernière étage il y a le bureau de Jiraya, le mari de Tsunade-san qui est écrivain, et une salle de jeu qui est encore vide.

Ma chambre est assez spacieuse, les murs sont encore blanc et il n'y a qu'un lit, une étagère et un bureau. C'est pareil pour Menma, Tsunade-san nous a dit qu'on ferait des courses pour les personnaliser et leur donner de la gaieté. Une fois la visite terminée elle nous donne des vêtements fraîchement achetés et nous dit de prendre une douche pendant qu'elle prépare le dîner. La salle d'eau est assez grande, le sol est fait de carrelage bleu et les murs sont décorés de motifs représentant la nature (des fleurs, la mers, le soleil, des arbres, …). Il y a une baignoire, une douche, un évier avec une glace au dessus. Je fais le tour de la pièce et regarde la vue à travers la fenêtre, elle donne sur le jardin extérieur où on peut voir une piscine. Il faudrait que j'apprenne à nager pour en profiter, ah bah non c'est vrai Kyubi m'a dit que je savais je manque juste de pratique. Étant seul avec mon frère je peux enfin parler, mais c'est lui qui le fait le premier.

- Alors Naru, comment tu trouves ?

- C'est assez... grand, je crois que je vais m'y perdre

- Je t'aiderais

- Tu penses qu'on peut faire confiance à Tsunade-san ?

- Oui je pense, elle à l'air gentille. Et puis elle nous a aidé, elle nous a protégé. Et avec son aide on peut s'en sortir. Aller va te doucher, moi je vais mettre la table

- Attends ! Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que je me lave ?

- D'accord je vais en profiter pour me laver aussi.

Nous nous déshabillons et entrons dans la cabine, l'eau chaude me fait énormément de bien. Si je m'écoutais je m'endormirais dans cette salle de bain, bercé par l'eau. Nous restons peu de temps sous l'eau, nous sortons et nous séchons. Une fois habillé nous sortons de la pièce et descendons, Tsunade-san prépare le repas. Mon frère et moi mettons la table, sous les yeux bienveillants de l'adulte. Une fois la table mise nous nous asseyons en silence, Tsunade-san nous dit que l'on a le droit de parler. Menma lui répond qu'on a pas encore trop l'habitude de parler quand on veut, puis elle nous rejoins à table et nous mangeons.

Après le repas elle nous propose de regarder un film dans le salon, nous acceptons. On à peine le temps de s'installer sur le grand canapé beige que la porte d'entrer s'ouvre et que quelqu'un hurle « Tadaima, chéri ! Sa fait trop longtemps que l'on s'est pas vu, tu vas voir ce que tu vas... ». L'adulte s'était tut en nous remarquant, c'était un homme assez grand avec un peu de ventre et des cheveux blanc longs coiffés en pic. Il nous fait un grand sourire et s'excuse pour son entrée un peu brusque, il se présente comme Jiraya, le mari de Tsunade. Il va embrasser Tsunade-san, moi voyant qu'il n'y a plus de place sur le canapé je me lève et vais m'asseoir sur le tapis. D'ailleurs ce tapis est très douillet. Jiraya-san me dit que ce n'est pas la peine et qu'il va aller se chercher une chaise, je secoue la tête en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je suis bien par terre assis en tailleur. Mon jumeau vient à mon secours en plaidant ma cause, les adultes font une petite moue mais ne disent rien. Le film commence et nous nous taisons, à un moment je commence à fatiguer. Je m'appuie contre le canapé, les jambes de mon frère m'encadre et me rassure. Une fois le film terminé, il est 23h et nous allons tous nous coucher.

Je suis seul dans ma chambre et je n'aime pas trop çà, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne suis pas encore habitué à dormir seul, à l'hôpital mon lit avait été mit dans une chambre que je partageais avec mes frères. Ni tenant pu je soulève les couvertures et me met debout, je prends mon oreiller et fait discrètement coulisser la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvre celle de mon frère, ce qui le réveille, et entre dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers le lit et soulève la couette pour m'emmitoufler dedans, mon frère me prend dans ses bras et me souhaite une bonne nuit. La chaleur et l'odeur de Menma m'apaisent, ce qui fait que je m'endors moins de deux minutes après.

OOOO

_Quelques années plus tard, les enfants ont maintenant 15 ans. POV Menma _

Je stresse c'est horrible, nous sommes le 9 avril et hier c'était notre anniversaire. Au début on avait pas vraiment d'anniversaire, on comptait les jours depuis notre enfermement et à chaque fois qu'on arrivait à 365 jours on estimait que sa faisait un an et on recommençait le lendemain. Mais en sortant de la cave on a arrêté de compter, et après quelques jours chez Tsunade elle nous a demandé si on avait un jour de naissance. On a répondu que non, elle nous a proposé de regarder dans les actes de naissance de Kiri pour connaître notre vraie date de naissance. Après une discussion avec mon jumeau on a décidé de choisir une autre date, notre vraie date de naissance (soit le 1er octobre) nous rappelait trop la perte de nos parents. Donc à la place nous avons choisit le 8 avril, le jour de notre libération.

Donc hier c'était notre anniv, ça c'est très bien passé. J'ai reçu une nouvelle lampe de chevet, vue que l'autre avait grillée, des vêtements, un porte bonheur, un téléphone portable vert. Naru a eu des livres, il est vraiment devenu féru de lecture en quelques années, un nouveau petit meuble pour ranger tous ses livres, un portable orange. Il était tout content du coup, évidement son forfait contient des sms illimités comme il ne parle toujours pas aux autres. Même si il se sent à l'aise avec Tsunade et Jiraya il ne leur parle pas, à part de rare fois où il n'avait pas fait attention. Je sais que ça lui pèse, tout comme aux deux adultes. Cette soirée c'est donc bien passée et le gâteau à la fraise était hyper bon, non je ne stresse pas à cause des suites de cette soirée mais plutôt pour demain. Demain, le 10 avril, je rentre en dernière année de collège.

Tsunade et Jiraya ont estimé que maintenant j'étais prêt à aller dans le monde, au contact des autres, à me fondre dans la masse. Ils ont dit que la dernière année de collège serait l'étape intermédiaire, et si tout se passe bien je poursuivrais au lycée. Malheureusement, et cela ne fait que renforcer mon stress, Naruto lui ne vient pas avec moi. Tsunade a dit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, la dernière fois que quelqu'un est venu à la maison il s'est enfermé pendant une demi-heure dans sa chambre puis quand il est redescendu il a fait la tête durant toute la soirée. Par la suite il s'est excusé, par petits mots. Donc on va être séparé, c'est pour ça qu'on a droit à un portable. Je vais donc rentrer au collège de Konoha, c'est la grande ville de la région et elle est situé à peu près à une heure d'ici, et pour m'éviter de devoir subir autours de deux heures de transports tous les jours je vais aller à l'internat.

Actuellement je suis dans ma chambre, je prépare mes affaires pour demain matin. Au départ il était prévu que je parte ce soir, mais j'ai préféré passer une dernière nuit avec mon frère avant. D'ailleurs je l'attends approcher, je lui dit d'entrer avant qu'il est eu le temps de frapper. Je me retourne, il me fait un petit sourire triste, je lâche ce que je faisais et vais le prendre dans mes bras.

- Allons Naru, ne soit pas triste. Je t'enverrais des sms, je t'appellerais et je reviendrais chaque week-end

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter le fait que tu ne sois plus à la maison

- Tu liras, regarderas la télé, t'occuperas du potager et du jardin, tu apprendras de nouveaux cours. Tu verras sa passera très vite. Quand je rentrerais le vendredi soir tu auras l'impression que ça ne fait que quelques heures que je serais partis

- Tu mens, tu sais très bien que ça va pas passer vite. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi, Jiraya travaille toujours dans son bureau et n'en sort le soir que pour manger, Tsunade à toujours des patients

- Umm c'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer

- Et si toi tu as un problème tu m'appelles direct, ok ?

- Ouais t'inquiète pas, et toi pareil hein

- Ummm, dit tu penses que tu vas te faire... des... amis ?

- Je sais pas, j'espère. Ce qui est sûr c'est que je resterais toujours sur mes gardes, on ne sait jamais. Je vais d'abord observer les autres, et puis si il en a qui ont l'air sympas j'irais vers eux

- J'ai peur, dit-il en commençant à pleurer.

Je le réconforte encore pendant quelques minutes, puis lui dit d'aller chercher son oreiller et le livre qu'il est entrain de lire puis de revenir dans ma chambre. Il me fait un de ses meilleurs sourire et court vers sa chambre, je termine d'emballer mes affaires et pose ma valise à côté de mon bureau blanc. J'allume mon ordinateur, qui est sur mon bureau, et mets de la musique. J'ouvre mon dressing et choisis des vêtements pour dormir et pour demain, j'entends ma porte coulisser au moment où je retire mon pantalon. Sa ne me gêne pas, je suis très proche de mon frère et moi aussi je l'ai déjà vue nu. Je retire mon caleçon et met celui pour dormir, je pose mes affaires sur ma chaise de bureau et prends mon ordi pour venir l'installer sur mes jambes dans mon lit. Je rabat la couette sur nous deux, mon frère est pelotonné contre moi et lit son livre. Moi je profite d'internet pour trouver un plan détaillé de la ville, des routes pour revenir à la maison. Il faut se préparer en cas de problème, après tout on n'a jamais retrouvé Orochimaru et ses hommes de mains. Cette pensée me donne des frissons, Naru le remarque et lâche son livre pour entourer mes hanches de ses bras.

Au bout de deux heures mon frère s'endort, je regarde mon réveil qui indique 23h30. C'est bizarre que Tsunade ne soit pas venu nous souhaiter bonne nuit, elle le fait d'habitude, bah elle doit être occupée avec Jiraya. J'éteins mon ordi et me lève pour éteindre la lumière, Naruto grogne un peu de ne pu me sentir près de lui. J'éteins et me recouche, le blond souffle de contentement lorsqu'il sent à nouveau mon odeur.

Je sens qu'être séparer de lui va être dur, mais Tsunade m'a promit que si Naru continuait à faire des progrès il pourrait peut-être intégrer le lycée l'année prochaine. J'espère qu'il le pourra, ça serait cool qu'on soit réunis dans le même établissement. Et comme ça je pourrais le protéger. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'envoyer un message à Gaa-chan pour lui dire que j'entre au collège, lui est à celui de Suna. On l'a vu le mois dernier, et il semblait aller très bien, et on a pleuré pendant un moment dans les bras des uns et des autres.

Allez demain promet l'ouverture d'un nouveau monde, oyasumi.

Review? S'il vous plait ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous, et bonne année à toutes et tous;)

Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, comme le titre le démontre on va voir un nouveau perso apparaître. Je tiens par contre, encore une fois, à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes. Malheureusement ma correctrice est en vacance par chez elle, et donc elle n'a pas pu jeter un regard à ce texte et donc je pense qu'il ai bourré de fautes. Et j'en excuse :( :( :(

J'aimerais également remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, et les dieux savent que vous avez été nombreux ces derniers temps. Tous vos commentaire me réchauffe le coeur et m'encourage à poursuivre :)

Donc sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

Réponses aux review:

Else1991: ^^ Je suis content que que ma fic te plaise, voici le chapitre 6 que tu attendais enfin 7 si on compte cm fanfiction ;) J'espère qu'il te plaira également :) Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles mont beaucoup touché. j'en ai les larmes aux yeux :) En ce qui concerne la scolarité de Menma, on va l'apprendre petit à petit ; J'ai fais ce choix car je pense que ses mieux d'en apprendre petit à petit :) Je te souhaite bonne lecture pour celui-ci, en espérant qu'il comble un peu tes désires ;)

Chapitre 6: La rencontre, l'étranger accompagnant la pluie

Le premier trimestre venait de se terminer, le mois de juillet illuminait de sa chaleur et de ses rayons. Les examens étaient finis, les étudiants pouvaient enfin profiter du soleil et de la chaleur ambiante. Au collège de Konoha le dernier jour était arrivé, les élèves en internat devaient préparer leurs affaires afin de rentrer dans leur famille. Dans sa chambre du troisième étage un jeune adolescent brun terminait de boucler ses valises, il avait hâte de renter chez lui. À cause des examens cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer, autant dire que son frère en était hystérique. Menma avait reçu pas moins de 50 sms en une seule journée, Naruto voulait absolument connaître l'heure exact à laquelle il arriverait. Le jumeau brun souffla, évidement il avait envie de revoir son frère mais en même temps il avait commencé à se faire des amis ici. Il regrettait que son frère ne puisse pas venir, il espérait vraiment que ça serait possible l'année suivante.

Bien qu'au début Menma était un peu effrayé par le monde ambiant, il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé pendant trois semaines, il s'était finalement adapté. Il n'était pas pour autant la coqueluche du bahut, bien que certaines filles trouvent son côté mystérieux très sexy, et restait quelqu'un de peu bavard. Mais il avait réussi à se faire de véritable amis. Il traînait avec : une fille blonde qui avait un fort caractère et répondant au nom d'Ino, un garçon coiffé d'une sorte d'ananas sur la tête et s'appelant Shikamaru, un mec n'enlevant jamais ses lunettes et son manteau double épaisseur se nommant Shino et un brun mystérieux qui comme lui ne parlait pas beaucoup et s'appelant Saï. Menma se sentait bien dans cette petite bande, il y avait sa place et même s'il n'avait rien dit à ses amis ces derniers respectaient le fait que le brun ne parle pas beaucoup. La valise était enfin bouclé, Menma prit son sac de cours et l'ajusta sur son épaule gauche, puis il sortit de sa petite chambre. Dans le couloir il retrouva Saï, lui aussi était à l'internat, ils discutèrent un peu avant de descendre en direction de la cour où leurs amis les attendaient.

Dans la cour ils virent une foule de collégiens se dirigeant vers la sorti, Menma pu reconnaître le groupe de Sasuke Uchiha. Ce mec était un des plus populaires de tout l'établissement, pourtant il ne faisait rien pour cela, et était toujours poursuivit par des fans. Sasuke était quelqu'un d'assez social, bien que celui-ci semblait plus apprécier les petits comités. Son groupe était composé de Sakura, une des ex-meilleure amie d'Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Suigetsu et Choji. Menma ne leur avait pas beaucoup parlé, sans doute à cause de la tension entre les deux filles, et aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Menma et Saï rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient devant le portail, Ino étouffa Menma dans un câlin. Cette fille était décidément un peu trop démonstrative à son goût. Ils parlèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes puis l'heure de se séparer arriva, avant de partir Menma leur proposa de venir passer quelques jours chez lui. Ils acceptèrent et se promirent de se tenir au courant. Le brun leur fit un dernier signe de main puis sortit de l'établissement, aujourd'hui Tsunade n'avait pas pu venir le chercher alors il devait prendre le train régional. Le trajet jusqu'à la gare ne durait que 10 minutes, mais Menma était plié sous l'effet de la chaleur. En arrivant à la gare, et constatant que son train n'arriverait pas avant un quart d'heure, il jugea bon de passer par les toilettes pour se refaire une fraîcheur.

Le train entra en gare voie 3, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour un vendredi après midi. En même temps il est vrai que les collégiens finissant assez tôt, 15h30 avec les activités péri scolaire, il n'y avait pratiquement qu'eux à être en week-end. Une fois installé dans son siège Menma mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il envoya un sms à Naruto pour lui dire qu'il arriverait dans un peu plus d'heure. Son frère lui répondit qu'il l'attendait avec impatience, le brun hésita à lui parler tout de suite de la venu de ses amis. Mais finalement il se dit que ça serait mieux d'en discuter face à face, de toute façon il fallait qu'il en parle avec Tsunade et Jiraya avant de décider quoique se soit. Durant le trajet il ne cessa de repenser à son arrivée au collège et à son intégration dans la classe.

Au début il est vraie qu'il était assez fuyant, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Encore aux jours d'aujourd'hui il regardait toujours derrière lui, et restait toujours à l'affût du moindre danger qui

pouvait roder.

Le train arriva enfin, Menma prit ses affaires et sortit. Maintenant il lui restait un quart d'heure de marche pour arriver à la maison, il pouvait aussi bien prendre le bus mais part ce temps radieux la marche était quelque chose d'agréable En plus un vent frais c'était levé, et cela était très agréable. Il fit une halte au centre ville, il acheta du thé froid à emporter et des pâtisseries dans la boulangerie. La vendeuse le reconnu et lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda comment il allait, une fois la commande prise elle le remercia de sa visite et lui dit d'embrasser ses parents. Comme beaucoup de monde dans le village elle ignorait l'existence de Naruto, il ne sortait pas souvent de la maison. Et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était toujours accompagné de quelqu'un, souvent Menma Alors les gens prenaient souvent le blond pour un membre éloigné de la famille de Tsunade, ce qui étonnait toujours Menma car il trouvait que son jumeau lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Le brun sortit ensuite de la ville en suivant une route départementale allant vers l'ouest, heureusement pour lui la dite route était goudronnée et donc il n'avait pas de mal à avancer avec sa valise. Il fredonnait tout en marchant. Puis la demeure fut en vue, il accéléra le pas et se retrouva très vite devant le portail en fer forgé. Ce portail était leur barrière, leur protection contre le monde extérieur. Bien sûr ce portail n'était pas la seul protection de la maison, un mur entourait tout l'espace. Cette barrière solide avait été mit en place suite aux crises de paniques des jumeaux, cela les rassurait de se savoir enfermé dans un cocon. Menma composa le code d'entrer, il y eu un léger _clic_ et le portail s'ouvrit, le brun s'engagea sur le gravier. Arrivé devant la porte il sortit ses clés de sa poche gauche, il fit basculer la porte vers l'intérieur de la maison. Il eu juste le temps de lancer un « tadaima » qu'une sorte de cyclone jaune le percuta et le fit tomber à la renverse, il sentit deux bras chaud entourer son torse. L'odeur de son jumeau, un mélange de citron et de miel, envahit son nez et il ne put qu'humer cette délicieuse odeur. Le brun sentit les larmes du blond couler, elles mouillaient son tee-shirt.

- Je suis de retour, Naru

- Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'ai pas revenu à la maison ! Ça fait beaucoup trop long

- Je sais, mais il fallait bien que je révise pour les examens

- Oui et bas ne refais plus jamais çà, plus jamais tu as entendus !?

- Je te le promets, bon tu veux bien te relever. J'aimerais allé ranger mes affaires.

Le blond se dégagea de son frère et lui prit sa valise pour ensuite courir à l'étage, le brun le suivit le sourire aux lèvres. Dans le couloir Menma remarqua que la porte du bureau de Jiraya, en haut de l'escalier menant au dernier étage était ouverte, l'écrivain pervers n'était donc pas à la maison. Le brun soupçonnait Tsunade d'avoir fait exprès de leur laisser la maison. Les garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, Naruto posa les affaires de son frère dans un coin et resta debout. Menma sorti son portable et mit de la musique, puis il alla s'allonger dans son lit et posa sa tête contre le mur. Son frère le rejoignit, il s'allongea à ses côté et posa la tête sur le torse du brun. Menma profita de cette instant pour détailler sa chambre des yeux, cette pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois où il y avait mit les pieds. À la base la pièce n'avait que des murs blanc et peu de meubles. Menma avait choisi de la peinture bleu, un tapis noir était posé au centre, contre le mur de gauche il y avait un canapé et une bibliothèque, de petits meubles de rangement étaient contre celui de droite. Le lit était placé en face de la porte et un second tapis en faisait le tour.

Les jumeaux ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient de ce moment de calme entre eux. Menma jouait avec les cheveux de Naruto, ce dernier ronronnait de plaisir. Lorsque 18 h sonna ils décidèrent de se lever pour aller prendre un thé en attendant l'arrivé des deux adultes, ils descendirent donc à la cuisine. Les jumeaux avaient gardé la discipline de leur ancienne vie, datant de l'époque où ils vivaient chez Orochimaru. Chacun avait sa tâche à accomplir, c'était immuable. Menma faisait chauffer l'eau et s'occupait de la théière, Naruo sortait un plateau et y disposait des tasses ainsi que des cuillères et du sucre. Ils discutèrent un peu, 10 minutes plus tard Tsunade et son compagnon arrivèrent.

Jiraya caressa gentillement les cheveux de Menma, Tsunade lui fit la bise. La petite famille discuta, bien que Naruto ne faisait qu'écrire ce qu'il voulait dire, et vers 19h ils allèrent tous ensemble préparer le repas du soir. Menma adorait le poulet teriyaki, avec un peu de bambou, et pour fêter son retour Tsunade avait décidé d'en préparer. La blonde coupa donc le poulet en plusieurs petits morceaux, Jiraya s'occupait de la sauce pendant que Naruto faisait du riz ainsi que du bambou et que son jumeau mettait la table. La soirée passa tranquillement, Menma annonça à sa famille qu'il comptait inviter des amis pendant les vacances. Les deux adultes étaient absolument ravies, ils étaient heureux que leur petit protégé se soit aussi bien intégré à son nouvel univers, ils proposèrent même de leur laisser la maison pour une soirée. À la condition, bien sûr, qu'ils fassent attention.

Naruto lui n'était pas très rassuré, savoir qu'autant de monde allait venir envahir son espace le rendait anxieux. Il n'était clairement pas habitué à voir du monde, les rares fois où il sortait de la maison il s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas dire à son frère qu'il ne voulait voir personne, Menma s'était fait des amis et donc il était normal que Naruto les rencontre. Le blond devait passer outre ses problèmes, il devait surmonter cette peur des autres. Cela ne serait bien sûr pas facile, mais Naruto avait un objectif définit depuis que son frère avait quitté la maison. Le blond s'était promit de rejoindre son jumeau au lycée.

L'expérience de la séparation avait été bien trop dur pour Nartuo, il pleurait pratiquement toutes les nuits depuis que son frère était entré au collège. Évidement Naruto ne pouvait pas en parler, il ne fallait pas que les autres s'inquiète pour lui. C'est donc plein de résolutions qu'il alla se coucher.

_14 Août_

Le temps était pluvieux, la météo avait annoncée des nuages chargés d'averse. La pluie avait commencé à tomber sur Konoha et ses environs au petit matin, les habitants avaient du annuler leurs plans de sortis. Le vent soufflait des rafales de plus en plus forte, les autorités avaient encouragés les habitants à rester chez eux et à bien fermer les fenêtres. À l'extérieur de la ville Naruto et Menma étaient seul chez eux, leurs parents s'étaient absentés pour la journée. Jiraya avait rendu le manuscrit final de son nouveau roman à son éditeur, il avait alors décidé de passer une journée aux sources thermales pour se détendre. Tsunade, n'ayant aucun patient, avait décidé de l'accompagner.

Les deux jumeaux étaient tranquillement dans le salon, ils jouaient aux cartes en écoutant de la musique. L'orage ne leur faisait plus peur comme avant, Tsunade avait réussi à les rassurer. Le premier orage que les deux enfants connurent, du moins pour ce qu'ils se souvenaient, avait eu lieu un 15 mars. Ce jour là le tonnerre avait été particulièrement fort, les nuages filtraient tellement les rayons du soleil qu'on se croyait en pleine nuit au milieu de l'après-midi. Menma et son frère avaient été très impressionnés par la force des éléments, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous leur couverture. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures, et une fois que l'orage s'était calmé, que les enfants étaient sortis de leur refuge. Après cela il avait fallut beaucoup de travail pour que les enfants ne soient plus effrayés par ce phénomène.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, le tonnerre se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto avait légèrement relevé les yeux de ses cartes pour regarder son jumeau, ce dernier ayant perçu le mouvement et avait également relevé la tête.

- Oui, Naru ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que la maison est calme sans Jiraya et Tsunade-san

- C'est sûr, mais quand Jiraya ne poursuit pas Tsunade dans toute la maison pour faire une « séance de sport intensive » c'est assez calme aussi

- Ouais, mais c'est pas le même calme

- Pas le même calme, tu entends quoi par là ?

- Je sais pas trop...

- Moi je trouve ça bien quand on est que tous les deux à la maison, au moins tu parles

- …

- Je préfère quand tu parles, ça me fais flippé parfois quand j'entends pas ta voix de la journée

- J'essaye de parler, je te jure. L'autre fois Tsunade-san m'a demandé ce que je voulais comme thé, j'ai tenté de lui dire que je voulais un thé aux fruits rouges. J'ai bégayé, j'ai eu du mal à respirer, je me suis embrouillé et sa a donné un truc du genre : « arghhhh,... Je verg... ». C'était tellement ridicule

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'un jours tu pourras reparler aux autres

- Oui, enfin depuis le temps j'avais pensé que je serais au moins capable de parler aux gens que je vois tous les jours. Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir surmonter çà, comment je vais faire une fois que j'irais au lycée !

Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux, Menma se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Naruto cala sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, il pleura pendant une minute puis se détacha.

- Allé, arrête de penser à çà

- Mais je veux sortir de cette maison, je veux pouvoir te rejoindre quand tu seras au lycée

- Vraiment ? Ça me ferais hyper plaisir si tu pouvais y arriver, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi dans tes pattes ?

- Qu'est ce que tu imagines encore ? Bien sûr que je veux que tu entres avec moi au lycée, seulement j'ai un peu peur pour toi. Que tu n'arrives pas à parler aux autres en soi ce n'est pas un problème, moi aussi au départ je parlais à personne au collège. Le truc c'est que tu es effrayés quand il y a du monde

- Ummm, je peux travailler là-dessus aussi. Un peu d'exercice avec Tsunade-san et je pourrais gérer. La soirée avec tes amis va être un très bon teste

- Tu sais qu'ils arriveront sans doute le matin, et ne repartiront qu'en fin d'après-midi le lendemain ?

- Et bah, c'est encore mieux. Allé on finit cette partie et on fait à manger

- Il est à peine 15h, on a finit de manger à 13h30. Tu es un ventre sur patte

- Je me disais juste que sa serais bien d'avoir des mochis pour le goûter, c'est tellement bon !

- C'est vrai que sa fait un moment que l'on en a pas fait, on termine et on cuisine

- Sugoi.

Naruto avait un sourire immense, un de ceux que personne accepté Menma ne connaissait. Menma ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire. Ils finirent donc le jeu, puis allèrent dans la cuisine. Naruto n'était pas très doué en pâtisserie, il ne savait cuisiner que les repas à base de nouilles, et ne se contentait que de donner les ingrédients et les ustensiles à son jumeau. Finalement le blond décida d'aller prendre sa douche en attendant que Menma finisse.

Sous la douche Naruto repensa à ce que lui avait dit son frère, et ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment tord. Le fait de voir beaucoup de monde le rendait anxieux, il avait en général du mal à respirer et était prit de bouffer de chaleur. Naruto avait regardé sur internet, ses symptômes ne correspondaient pas tout à fait à de l'agoraphobie. C'était donc de l'anxiété pure et simple, et ce genre de truc pouvait très bien être dépassé. Sortit de la cabine le blond se sécha et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, ayant l'habitude de laisser sa porte ouverte il ne la ferma pas. Au moment où il enfilait son tee-shirt il entendit le bruit d'un verre se briser, Naruto se figea. Son frère n'était pas quelqu'un de maladroit, il ne faisait absolument jamais rien tomber. Le jeune homme alla jusqu'à la commode près de son lit, il ouvrit le troisième tiroir et en sortit un couteau. Bien qu'il se sentait totalement en sécurité, en temps normal, dans la maison il fallait toujours jouer la carte de la sécurité. Naruto alla ensuite dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers à pas de félin, arrivé en bas il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour écouter les bruits. Il décela la respiration de Menma, celui-ci avait bougé et il n'était plus dans la cuisine mais devant la porte d'entrée, il y avait également la respiration d'une autre personne et d'autres bruits parasites. Les bruits parasites, Naruto les identifia en quelques secondes, étaient de la pluie et du vent. Ce n'était pas le bruit qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils rencontraient une fenêtre ou un mur, mais quand ils tombaient sur du carrelages. La porte était donc ouverte et un inconnu était sur le seuil de la demeure. Naruto sortit de sa cachette et couru vers la porte d'entrée, le couteau à la main. Menma, l'ayant entendu descendre l'escalier, l'arrêta en levant le bras.

- Tout va bien Naru, c'est un camarade de classe. Et apparemment un patient de Tsunade

- Il faut que je vois Tsunade, dit l'inconnu. C'est urgent

- Je suis désolé mais elle n'ai pas là, elle ne rentreras que demain

- Et merde, il fallait que je lui parle

- Tu verras ça demain, entre tu es trempé

- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Tu es trempé j'te dis, je vais pas te laisser à la porte.

Un grognement attira leur attention, le nouveau venu sembla enfin remarquer la présence du blond. Menma se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un petit sourire, qui se fana lorsqu'il vit le couteau.

- Tout va bien, c'est un camarade de classe. Il est totalement inoffensive, alors s'il te plaie pose ce couteau

Naruto ne réagit pas et continua de regarder l'étranger avec des yeux noirs, devant son entêtement Menma décida de jouer le rôle du grand frère qui fait la leçon. Naruto obéissait toujours à Menma lorsqu'il était en mode « je suis né le premier, alors tu obéis ».

- Bon, Naru je te vais pas te le redire trente six milles fois : tu poses ce couteau. Et si tu pouvais allé chercher une serviette, il va attraper la mort comme çà.

Naruto bougonna un peu mais obtempéra. Il monta à l'étage, reposa son arme dans sa chambre et alla chercher plusieurs serviettes. En bas Menma s'écarta de l'entrebâillement de la porte, il fit un geste vers l'intérieur de la maison et dit.

- Allez entre, Sasuke.

OOOO

Les trois jeunes gens étaient dans le salon, Sasuke était assit sur une chaise alors que les deux jumeaux étaient debout. Menma s'évertuait à terminer de sécher les cheveux de Sasuke, ce dernier n'émettait pratiquement aucun son, Naruto était adossé au mur et tenait d'autres serviettes.

- Franchement Uchiha, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de sortir dehors par un temps pareil ? T'es vraiment débile sur ce coup là

- Ne me fait pas chier, j'avais besoin de parler à Tsunade-san

- Tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'appeler ? Sa t'aurais évité de faire le chemin pour rien, d'ailleurs en parlant d'appeler : il faudrait peut-être téléphoner à tes parents. Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi

- Non, il ne faut pas les appeler ! Ils se feraient du soucis pour moi, de toute manière ils ne sont pas à la maison

- Je vois... Bon tes cheveux sont pratiquement secs

- Génial, merci. Maintenant je vais repartir

- Non, mais tu plaisantes ? Tu as vue le temps dehors ? Tu es venus comment, en scooter ?

- Non, à pied. Et je peux très bien rentrer tout seul

- Sûrement pas, tu vas rester dormir ici

- C'est dangereux pour moi de rester ici, d'aller chez moi aussi dans un sens...

- Alors il faut que tu restes ici

- Non, je vais partir.

Sasuke se leva de sa chaise et partit en direction de la porte, Menma tentait de le retenir mais sans grand succès. De son côté Naruto était prit de sentiments contradictoires, il voulait que Sasuke parte pour être à nouveau seul avec son frère mais en même temps il ressentait de la compassion pour le brun. Sasuke ne se sentait pas en sécurité chez lui, Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'insécurité permanente. Le blond avait vu de petites larmes couler le long des yeux de l'étranger, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi il avait sentit une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il décida donc d'arrêter Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne quitte la maison, il saisit donc son bras et obligea Sasuke à le regarder. L'Uchiha regardait le blond avec des yeux perdus, Menma était perdu lui aussi. Le jumeau brun était persuadé que Naruto allait le jeter dehors.

Le blond entraîna Sasuke dans la salle de bain, non sans les protestations de ce dernier, et l'abandonna dans la pièce après avoir griffonné un mot disant qu'il revenait avec des vêtements. Menma entra quelques secondes plus tard, il lut le message et sourit.

- Naru t'apporte des vêtements, tu ferais mieux de te laver sinon tu vas être malade

- Ummm, il est bizarre ton frère

- Non pas vraiment, c'est juste parce qu'il est pas habitué à parler aux autres. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment agir avec les inconnus.

Menma sortit de la pièce, Sasuke était très surpris pas les deux jumeaux. Ils étaient vraiment différent, Menma était quelqu'un de gentil qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et Naruto lui ne parlait pas du tout. Le brun profita de l'eau chaude, c'était vraiment agréable après la pluie froide, pour se relaxer et oublier tous ses problèmes. Est-ce qu'un jour il aurait la paix ? Il se sentait traqué, poursuivit par un monstre qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Pourtant il n'avait pas revu ce monstre depuis ses 6 ans, il avait cru être en sécurité au sein de sa famille. Il s'était trompé, le monstre était revenu mais cette fois Sasuke ne c'était laissé faire, il n'était plus ce gosse affoler. Ses séances avec Tsunade l'avait beaucoup aidé dans cette voie, elle l'avait aidé à se reconstruire et à oublier son passé. Grâce à cette femme Sasuke avait pu redevenir le garçon joyeux d'avant, même s'il se montrait plus réservé que quand il était enfant. Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche le brun vit des affaires propres sur une chaise, il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce. Sasuke se rhabilla, les vêtements étaient un peu grand pour lui mais il s'en contenterait.

Le noiraud sortit de la salle d'eau, il commença à marcher dans le couloir mais se figea en haut des escaliers. Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit dans la maison, ce n'était pas normal est-ce que le monstre l'avait retrouvé ? Sasuke allait faire demi-tour, pour trouver de quoi se défendre, quand une voix se fit entendre de l'étage inférieur.

- Sasuke, on t'a entendu sortir de la salle de bain. Descend, on est dans la cuisine.

Le brun fut choqué, comment ils avaient pu l'entendre ? Il n'avait pourtant pas fait autant de bruit que ça. Il descendit cependant dans la cuisine, Menma et son frère était assit au comptoir et avaient devant eux trois tasses de thé fumantes. Menma lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le tabouret vide.

- Alors tu te sens mieux ? Une douche ça réchauffe

- Oui, c'était agréable. Merci

- De rien, tiens un thé.

Sasuke prit la tasse, le liquide chaud lui faisait du bien. Par contre de sentir le regard de Naruto sur lui, ça s'était plus déstabilisant.

- Et maintenant est ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui t'amène ici ? Parce qu'on a pas idée de sortir dehors par ce temps de merde !

- Je n'avais pas le choix, je devais voir Tsunade-san d'urgence

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi ?

- …

- Bien, obstiné je vois. C'est pas grave, on fera avec. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure Tsunade ne reviendra pas avant demain, sans doute dans l'après-midi ou la soirée. Je vais lui téléphoner pour lui dire que tu es là, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être là avant demain

- Oui, en fait je m'en doutais un peu. Je suis partis de chez moi précipitamment, j'ai marché depuis Konoha, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Il fallait juste que je vienne ici, je sais pas trop pourquoi

- Parce que tu te sens en sécurité ici, nous aussi sa nous fait pareil. On est en sécurité dans la maison, ici on a nos habitudes

- Vous n'étiez pas là quand je venais voir Tsunade-san, elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait des enfants

- Si tu venais ici il y a plus de 4-5 ans, c'est possible. On est venu habiter avec Tsunade quand on avait 11 ans

- J'ai arrêté de venir quand j'avais 9 ans

- On s'est loupé de peu visiblement

- Il semblerait. Vous êtes de la famille de Tsunade ?

- Non pas vraiment, en fait... Comment dire.

Naruto, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot, se mit à émettre de drôles de bruit. Sasuke s'inquiéta et lui demanda si il avait avalé de travers, Menma le rassura et lui répondit que le blond voulait juste attirer leur attention. Naruto écrivit un petit mot qu'il donna à son jumeau.

- Il préfère que je parle pas de cette époque, bref... Du coup Tsunade nous a adoptée, ça par contre j'ai droit de le dire

- D'accord. Dit Sasuke, un peu décontenancé

- Allé viens, sa te dis d'aller dans le salon ? On a un monopoly, ou on regarde la télé si tu veux

- Ok pour le monopoly.

Les trois adolescents allèrent donc au salon et jouèrent. Sasuke se sentait bien avec les deux jumeaux, ils avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Après avoir joué ils parlèrent un peu, enfin Menma et Sasuke parlaient tandis que Naruto écrivait. Le jumeau brun ne cessait d'être surpris par le comportement de son frère, il était subjugué par Sasuke et semblait à peu près à l'aise avec lui.

Ensuite ils mangèrent et regardèrent un film, après un quart d'heure de discussion acharnée. Puis le moment d'aller se coucher arriva, et avec lui la question de savoir où Sasuke dormirait. En effet la maison n'était pas équipée d'une chambre d'amie, il y avait bien un canapé dans le bureau de Jiraya mais il n'était pas très confortable. Sasuke était dans la salle de bain, les garçons lui avaient prêté des habits pour la nuit. Quand il sortit de la pièce Menma l'informa que Naruto lui laissait sa chambre, le blond allait dormir avec son frère. Décidément ce blond était pleins de surprises.

Le lendemain Tsunade arriva vers 13h, elle emmena Sasuke dans son bureau pour un entretient. La discussion dura 2h, puis ils sortirent de la pièce et l'adulte appela les parents de Sasuke pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils étaient inquiets, ils étaient revenu tôt le matin et avaient trouvé une de leur vitre brisée. Ils avaient appelés la police pour leur signaler que leur fils avait disparu, un important dispositif avait été mit en place aux vues du passé de l'adolescent.

Sasuke remercia les deux garçons, Menma lui serra la main et lui dit à la prochaine au collège. Naruto lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de main. Tsunade remarqua cela et fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas habitué à voir Naruto aussi à l'aise et bien veillant avec les inconnus. Puis elle ramena le jeune homme chez lui.

La journée s'acheva normalement. Dans son lit Naruto repensa à son comportement, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait tout ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi attiré par Sasuke, pourquoi il avait eu envie de l'aider. Il devrait en parler à son frère le lendemain, et à Gaara aussi comme il était toujours de bon conseil. Par contre il avait décidé de garder pour lui le fait qu'il voulait absolument revoir Sasuke, il avait envie de le revoir et de lui parler. Enfin si un jours il arrivait à parler aux autres.

OOOO

Les amis de Menma étaient arrivés vers 11h, ils avaient été surpris de voir le frère du brun. Menma leur avait bien dit qu'il avait un frère, mais il n'avait jamais précisé que c'était son jumeaux, qu'il était blond, qu'il avait des yeux bleus profonds, et surtout qu'il ne parlait pas aux autres. Ino le prit dans ses bras, Menma tenta de l'avertir mais il était trop tard le blond s'était dégagé violemment des bras de Ino, et s'était réfugié dans le dos de son frère. Menma se tourna pour le mettre contre son torse, il lui caressa les cheveux pour le rassurer. Ino se complaisait en excuse, mais le brun lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que son jumeau était craintif.

Par la suite il n'y eu pas d'autres incidents, Naruto restait éloigné de la blonde mais sinon tout allait bien. Le blond écrivait pour dire ce qu'il voulait ou alors faisait des signes à son frère pour que celui-ci traduise.

Les amis de Menma restèrent deux jours, ils passèrent leur temps à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à rire, à se balader, …

Lorsqu'ils partirent Naruto leur fit un franc sourire, il se sentait à peu près à l'aise avec eux. Le blond décida de dire à Tsunade qu'il avait l'attention de rejoindre son frère à l'école l'année suivante. La psychologue, d'abord étonnée, fut ravie d' « entendre » les nouvelles résolutions de son protégé. Elle lui promit de l'aider dans cette voie. Ensemble il travaillèrent pendant de long mois.

Finalement le verdict allait tombé au mois de mars, juste après la fin de la première année scolaire de Menma.

Review?


End file.
